Genes, Dreams and Ancient Things
by Mina Ferns
Summary: OK so it's my first publish, please be gentle... I actually wrote the first draft long ago & now decided to work on it and publish it. I do not own Stargate SG-1 or its characters, I just love it and love writing fanfic! Semi-fluffy shipper story, slightly Alt. universe/timeline. Around season 9 and 10. Cam meets a woman who totally distracts him. Sam and Jack are together.
1. A Lady In Red

Chapter Warnings: Mild suggestion toward adult themes. 

_A Lady in Red_

O'malleys Bar and Grill…

"Whoooeee who is that pocket rocket over there?" Cameron Mitchell asked to no one in particular as he, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel sat eating their respective meals.

"I believe you should go and find out for yourself Cameron Mitchell… after all she keeps noticing you also."

"T's right." Daniel chimed in as they watched the about five foot three blonde in a sexy red dress pot yet another excellent set at the pool table.

Sam almost snorted and then regained herself. Deciding instead to think of the mission ahead of them. She forgot sometimes that her colleagues could still be all male even with the weight of galaxies on their shoulders.

After the meal was over and the small dance floor beckoned Cam stood up and headed for the woman all on her own dancing by the edge of the floor at the far end of the bar.

"Hey pretty lady!"

"Do I know you?" She asked in a somewhat sharp British accent, one perfectly plucked brow raised in question.

"Uh no you don't but that's why I came over here… you know to introduce myself."

"Oh I see and do you always call women pretty before you learn their names?"

"Uh no to that too ma'am I surely do not… but you are… pretty and a lady." He was about to congratulate himself when:

"I assume sir in that case you must be arrogant and a man?" Yet again she arched one perfectly plucked brow but he caught the hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

"You're playin me aren't ya?" He asked with a smile, still a little unsure.

She laughed and the serious face was lost. "Sorry I couldn't resist… I saw you looking at me earlier and when you came over my wicked side got the better of me." He grinned at her and ass-wupin done with got back on track with getting at least a phone number and a name!

"So what may I call you?"

"Anything you please I suppose, but my name is Kya Nite."

"Okay Kya Nite… you may call me Cam Mitchell… Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

"Oh a Soldier boy…"

"USAF actually."

"Even better a fly-boy…" She smiles. "So fly-boy Cam Mitchell; are you busy…? Would you like a drink?"

"Funny I was about to ask you that same question… how about I buy them?"

"Great… Mineral water please sparkling." She smiled sweetly and he looked taken aback. "I like to keep my wits. I have a very early start."

"I see. I and my friends are drinking beer for the same reason." He grinned.

"Hmm… interesting I'll bet you can't pull a trick shot now then?"

"Then you'd surely lose that bet ma'am so what will you price be?"

"Oh if I win…" She leaned in and whispered something in his ear, he raised a brow but both remained absolutely poker faced. "But if I win..." She pondered her answer then leaned in and whispered something else audacious, laughing inside but she still didn't break a smile.

"Oh I see you drive a hard bargain… are you sure water is all you've had this evening?" He is very tempted to take the bet.

"Well I'm new here and I don't want to get in out of my depth Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell… but to be honest with you I am finding you extremely difficult to resist, there is something about you, my inner wild-woman is curious." She whispers something else and he almost blushes.

"You did not just say that."

"Oh but I believe I did… So are you game?"

"OK yeah…"

She smiled broadly now. "Oh and pocket Rocket I like that…" She said with a wink.

"You heard that?"

"Good hearing and I read lips perfectly."

"Ah… well here goes then…" He took the shot and clearly he was going to miss but just to make sure, her perfect derriere brushed his arm as he bent forward and she nudged ever so slightly you'd hardly notice unless you knew her game.

"Your place; or mine?" She grinned and he swallowed hard.

He went over said his goodbyes to the others guaranteeing he'd be on time tomorrow and headed out with Kya.

Sometime later that evening:

"You found it then?"

"Yeah right in the jar marked coffee… funny that." Kya said laughing as she made two cups of somewhat questionable instant coffee.

"Right… well you know… I'm not too hot on my own kitchen I don't spend much time at home due to my work and before you ask it's classified."

"Good then you won't need to ask me questions that I can't answer either."

"Deal…" He said but couldn't help but be a little curious. So it has been a while since I was intrigued enough to get much more involved with a woman beyond a drink…" He shrugged. She nodded and replied.

"I am usually too busy too… work keeps me distracted."

"So do you want to take this beyond one evening…?"

"I'd like to… I'm away on business for up to a month maybe a little more… I'll call you…or you call me…?"

"Actually I am away for a similar time so it's perfect we'll be in touch…"

They enjoyed their coffee and she went out on the porch to phone for a lift.

"Hi Walter um I know it's really late but could you send that car now please…to meet me at the end of Pines? … Perfect… Thank you." 


	2. Then There Were Six

Thank you for reads and reviews, sorry I am still getting the hang of the paragraph spacing! Also I don't own this stuff!

Chapter Warnings: None that I can think of

 _Then There Were Six_

"Morning Daniel, Teal'c, where's Cam?" Sam said casually.

"No idea but he probably slept late if he…" Daniel was halfway through when:

"I'm here I was just running a little behind schedule." Cam bounced up looking like the cat who got the cream, it was a good look for him, Sam knew he rarely took time to be just an average guy.

"Good morning Sg-1…" Said Landry.

"Good morning General." They intone.

"Before this briefing begins… We have had some further data on the Orii situation and there is mention of Vala but the intel will take time to put together… In the mean time I have some news for you… you will have a new member joining SG-1 for a while."

"Another one… Sir are you sure about this?" Daniel frowned, that would be six people connected with SG-1 if you include Vala who was currently absent.

"Perfectly sure Dr Jackson."

"Who are they?" Cam queried, just a little curious as to why they needed a new member.

"Well she is part of a spec…"

"Special project… good morning sorry I'm late General Landry, I was finishing reading over the files you provided me on my new colleagues."

A petite blonde in black BDUs entered the briefing room, her long hair pony-tailed and her face a bright smile.

"Ah good to see you Miss Nite… Sg-1 this is Special Agent Kya Nite of MI9"

"Hi everyone nice to meet you."

"We'd say the same we're sure only we weren't expecting you." Daniel stated.

The temperature seemed to go up by about twenty degrees for Cam as he sat there watching her.

"Yes about that… sorry you weren't informed sooner, but as I will be explaining there has been years of planning for this work… essentially since you were just starting this project, certain factions on Earth were working on a similar connection to other beings as the stargate programme was to other worlds… since about eighteen years ago when what are termed the spiritual stargates became active people have been working towards understanding their purpose… it was only when we were contacted by your home-world security that things began to fall into place… I had been in 'training' since the 90s with several teachers and I had just decided to go solo last year within MI9 which is a British super-normal special projects division for things beyond the realm of MI5, MI6 or our other more top level secret organisations… I connected with something very interesting while in deep journey- We decided to contact your top people and hence I am here… the people I was instructed by brought together myself and many others who shared the same gifts, I am not unique or special… anyone may do as I do if they choose. I have been working with ascended beings and other energies since the time that I became aware of the importance of the wisdom of the ancients… preparing as much of humanity as possible for a crucial journey… I cannot go in to great detail at this moment but know that I work only for the good of this planet and our galaxy."

"Thank you for your explanation Kya… but I still don't get why you are here now…?" Daniel asks.

"I am here to help you under guidance from the ancient ascended beings who wish to help you… they are not so few as you may think… humanity is still an important part of creation you know. Last week I spoke with Generals O'Neill and Landry and the US president as well as some other important officials… and they had me flown straight out… I am henceforth a special agent of sorts and part of the SGC and if you'll have me an attaché of the ancients as part of Sg-1…? I will be bound by SGC rules as you are I'm not an exception or a ild-card and believe me as much as I disagree with the ruling factions on Earth I have to fulfill my role."

"Indeed a noble cause Kya Nite." Teal'c said in his usual tone.

"Well if you are here for humanity and you can communicate in more effective ways than Daniel… welcome aboard." Sam says giving Daniel a sideways look.

"I'm not saying they are more effective they are just different…" She smiles at Daniel reassuringly. "Having read your file I am certain Dr Jackson that we will have much to discuss." Daniel frowns again.

"Hey if it works I'm not fussy…" Cam says. He seems very pragmatic Kya notes, from his file she was actually surprised at their spontaneous and enjoyable interlude the previous evening. She inwardly told herself to relax, it was just another role to fulfil, probably just for a few months, she didn't have to be deeply affected by it, but looking at Cam she already knew that the effect was deeper than she had bargained for.

"Yeah welcome to the team." Daniel says in an odd tone… almost despondent.

She smiled at him again, he seemed put out by her presence, she would need to talk with him sooner rather than later.

"Hey so I guess we can talk business now then?" Cam asks as he catches up to Kya in the corridor a little while after the briefing.

"Uh… I guess so and listen I'm so sorry I only arrived yesterday I hadn't read your file I didn't realize who you were Sir… I would never have behaved so boldly… oh dear …" She flushed red at the thought of it. She was not stuck up or prudish, but she did feel getting personal with her bosses was never something on the agenda.

"Hey call me Cam please…? Listen you know there are no rules for non-military personnel and I am still interested in the potentials of us, I may be leader of SG-1 but you are not military… Kya I'll level with you here, that the spark we have I haven't had for several years with someone… now I won't push but if you want we can hang out in my quarters at eight thirty this evening, to talk and get to know each other a little more?"

"Okay… Well, I still feel pretty awkward… even accidentally making out with a superior like I did last night has not been high on my agenda in previous job roles but I'll be there… I am still curious about the man behind the officer Cam Mitchell… And I do need friends." She smiled.

"Great!" He said brightly. "See you then…"

"So Cam what happened between you and Kya." Sam said curious about all the sparks she had witnessed.

"Well it's not what you may think but I had the best time I have had since I was about nineteen and truth is it was like a real moment you know… clarity of so much yet also those fuzzy feelings… She's something, we just clicked…"

"That's pretty amazing…"

"Yeah… I know… I can't believe it out of the blue… and I feel green you know like a rookie on my first solo flight again…" Sam grinned at this remark.

"That's what it's like for me every time I go home." She grinned.

"Yeah… oh how are things by the way? New house okay?"

"Yeah it's great you'll have to come check it out some time, we'd love to have you guys over for a barbecue… It's tough because our schedules are still so different. But the place is great, and we still kept the cabin as you know but we've been letting everyone else use it."

"Nice, yes the General mentioned the cabin, but it sounds like you are happy Sam. After we kick Orii butt you can spend more time together and we'll be there for that barbecue, I'll bring good beer."

"Excellent…" Sam said mimicking Jack's Mr Burns voice and picked up a cup of of blue jell-o as they entered the commissary.

"When I was recovering from Antarctica, I figured I would never have the chance at normal again… I became so focused on work… Just on walking, talking and being able to do the things t was so easy to do before… My social life took a back seat, I had not expected to meet anyone, if I am honest I hadn't wanted to, the whole thing had made me too aware of how vulnerable another person would be to the incidents caused by our work…"

They walked along to a table in the commissary and Cam went for cookie and coffee, they chatted about how Cam had not exactly been an approachable guy in recent years. Sam encouraged him to make the most of feeling good about a potential connection. They talked about her time as a bit of a black widow and she laughed about it thinking of what Jack had said to her about that on their wedding day.

Time moved on and before he knew it:

"Oh it's Eight already I better go get sorted, Kya is coming around… see ya…" He stood up and patted Sam's shoulder in his usual way as he exited the commissary at a jog.

"See ya Cam." Sam laughed and shook her head, taking another big spoonful of the second blue jell-o of the evening… what was it with the blue that was so darn tasty.

"Hi honey…" Jack said, his usually droll tone making Sam grin. Video phone wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing.

"Hi, how's the Pentagon?" She smiled broadly at her husband.

"Still here… how's the base?"

"Holding up I guess… So we have a new member to our team apparently you got her here?"

"Oh you mean Miss Nite yeah… she's great really she'll be an asset, some of her team's work has been crucial for Earth in the last few years. She stopped by DC for a week and we had the opportunity to discuss the work she and her team have been doing, Daniel will love it! I understood about as much as I do of your technobabble but you know it sounded helpful…" He gave a Jack O'Neill smile.

"She seems great, very knowledgeable… Daniel seems a little out of sorts with her but I am sure that is a feels like she is replacing Vala thing, you know Vala isn't exactly on SG-1 but yet she is a huge part of our team and recent lives and Daniel is so in denial of his feelings… As for Kya's presence for the rest of the team, I believe Teal'C likes her and Cam is well behaving a little like a love sick puppy with her…"

"A what now?"

"Yeah don't ask... another day perhaps… For now it is quite sweet to see him behaving like a normal guy. He is so professional sometimes it looks painful to maintain."

"My head hurts just listening to the beginning of that tale I think I'll save it for in person…" He looks befuddled.

"It's good to hear your voice and see your smile…" Sam said.

"Yours too." He smiled that genuinely loving for Sam's eyes only smile.

"I saw Doc Lamb today… the pregnancy test was positive… I'm almost two months along… I wanted to wait to tell you but I figured you deserve to know right now."

"Wow… I'm kinda in shock…"

"Me too… I didn't think it would even be possible not after the traumas to my lower abdomen and the repetitive hormone injections, but she has done a scan and the little bean is there…"

"Yeah? That's amazing..." His tone was soft and a little awestruck. "It's good, just be careful, for you and the little bean."

"Yes I will I promise..."

"Oh that reminds me... I went over the transcripts from Atlantis this morning that's some nice work they've been doing..."

"You understood it?"

"Ya sure you betcha... well most of it... Weir's and your name on the report... the date... most of it... na I'm kidding I got it... and I looked up stuff in a book..." He waggled his brows.

"Wow... you know you are beginning to scare me... next you'll be heading for a PhD in Astrophysics..." She laughed.

"Oh yeah don't you stop me..." He grinned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She smiled.

Jack's red phone started to ring. "Gotta go, duty calls and all that… Love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiles and the sign off.


	3. All About You

Thank you for reads and reviews, sorry I am still getting the hang of the paragraph spacing! Have read it many times but still there will be errors I am sure... Also I still don't own anything to do with Stargate SG-1!

Chapter Warnings: None really, a little kissing and some mild mention of past trauma.

* * *

 _All About You_

Cam heard the knock at his door. He went to answer. Opening it he found Kya dressed in black leggings and pumps with a long float-y pink top on, she looked very cute and very out of place for the SGC with her hair flowing around her shoulders, jade eyes sparkling.

"Hey you..." He said and cleared his throat.

"Hi..." She said perkily.

"Come on in..." He stood aside to allow her past.

"Thanks." She stepped into the room and he closed the door behind her.

"I thought we could make the most of our time... watch a movie, talk... you name it?"

"Oh um well I'd like to get to know you better... But a movie sounds great too…"

"Well okay then, have a seat my lady..." He offers her a comfy chair and they sit talking over a cup of coffee.

"So Cam tell me more about you…?"

"Well I'm a home grown Kansas boy, my momma makes the best pie, ginger bread and chocolate brownies in my town, and my gramma she bakes the best macaroons anywhere... The sport that I really love to play is basketball, I run for several miles most days… I love watching superman... it's a small town thing... and well I am a sucker for an English accent..." He grinned and took a sip of his coffee.

"Wow... that was fast..." She laughed.

"Yes it was... now how about you...?"

"Well, I grew up in a village in Kent, England... I was adopted as my parents were nowhere to be found, I got left on a doorstep, I was moved to a secret institution in Surrey at age 11 as I was exhibiting very strange phenomena and I trained there to further my "supernormal" skills I left when I turned 18 to get my own place but I was recalled to join their special unit and hence came to be here... my favourite colour is pink... I enjoy Italian food, love belly-dancing and reading romantic novels... and I have always wanted to have my very own all American guy."

"Well it looks as though we can both be happy in this situation." He grinned.

"Yeah..." She: grinned right back. "So I understood from your file that you took a bad hit a few years back… Are you OK nowadays? I mean that sort of thing can stay with a person…"

"I am OK actually being part of SG-1 has made such a difference. It was Jack O'Neill who got me the post and it was worth fighting to keep the team together… But as for the injuries from Antarctica, they healed, there will always be the emotional stuff, I don't worry about that until it comes…"

She nodded, accepting his answer.

"I was kidnapped a while ago, by a pseudo military organisation… They wanted into my brain, I had to resist them, it took a lot out of me, almost too much. I have need =d quite a bit of therapy but I think it's OK… I mean I am not walking around with a foil hat or anything…" She looked a little haunted, Cam could tell there was untold trauma there.

"So... um what do you want to do now?" He asked looking for a way to bring her back to the present.

"What movies do you have?" She smiled.

"Well, I have a few, he opened the cabinet and they browsed through, eventually settling on Men In Black, which apparently was on loan from Teal'C who thought it was a rather far-fetched concept.

They watched the movie in companionable silence, she occasionally leaning over and kissing him.

"You are a wicked woman..." He said getting led into temptation with her distraction techniques.

"No I'm just a naughty one there is a difference... wicked people do it deliberately... I just can't help myself." She smiled and he grinned right back.

Cam suddenly felt like she was getting to be a really good addition to his team both professionally and personally and that he was a very lucky man.


	4. Delicious Treats

Thank you for reads and reviews. Sorry for any errors, I have done a check through. I still do not own any of the Stargate SG-1 stuff I just like to write about it!

Chapter warnings: Mild adult humor and silliness.

 _Delicious Treats_

One month later:

"Mmmm… That is so good!" Kya says and lies back blissfully content on Cam's cosy couch, cookie in hand, her idea of heaven. The living room was cosy, she had added a few touches here and there, a scented candle or two but it had been well lived in anyway and it was warm in colours and not too manly.

"Who new gramma's gingerbread recipe could have this effect… or is it that I am that talented?" Cam joked as he massaged Kya's feet. They had been sat like this for a good thirty minutes.

She looked at him through heavy lidded eyes.  
"It's definitely the gingerbread recipe, your massage technique could use work…" She laughed. He swatted at her leg affectionately.

"You want me to stop…?" He raised a questioning brow.

"No, no, it's not that bad…" She mused. "I can put up with a little more…"

The doorbell rang just at that moment and sighing she sat up and let Cam move to open the door to their friends and the pizza & beer!

* * *

It was team night and it was the first proper team night she had attended.

"Hey!" Kya greeted warmly as Teal'c, Daniel and Sam came through the door. She hugged Daniel first as his hands seemed to be free, then she relieved Sam of beer and juice then hugged her, while Cam got the pizza from Teal'c and Kya gave the big guy a big hug.

"So we picked a movie… Sorry Jack couldn't make this one I hear he is a fan of the old version! It's a Wizard of Oz adaption…"

"Ooooh exciting!" Sam intoned, she and Jack loved a good movie, the classic OZ would be a forever favourite, but some of these modern twists were fairly amusing.

"I believe I may know the movie of which you speak, Kya Nite." Teal'c says. "I enjoyed it very much when first I watched it."

"Great!" She enthuses and runs to the breakfast bar to get paper plates, napkins and a bottle opener. 'my first proper team night, I love it…!"

"I never hosted before did I…?" Cam comments half to himself and half to the room.

"Cameron Mitchell, I believe Kya is good for you." Teal'C says and smiles.

"Yeah, she has you all domesticated…" Says Sam with a teasing wink. "You are not in Kansas anymore…"

"Sure, sure!" He says. "How come Daniel gets away so lightly, he hardly hosts team night either, it's always been with Jack or Sam until recently!?"

"Daniel has never been a confirmed bachelor he has had many potentials for domestic bliss… plus he has been ascended twice…" Sam confirms.

"Yeah, twice." Danny says with a semi-serious look then laughs. "You are just an easy mark Cam." He says and pats him on the shoulder.

They gather around the pretty big tv, and briefly Sam wonders why Cam would bother with a big tv considering he is off-world so much, but then she remembers he spent a good few months recovering from injury a couple of years back, so he must have had some down time.

They tuck into the pizzas and beer (Sam has a non-alcohol beer and Teal'C settles for orange juice) and relax until the movie ends. At that point they decide a good game would be fun, but they are at Cam's so the best he can come up with is either shoots n ladders or a scrabble board with a third of the letters missing, Kya suggests a word game instead and they enjoy a rather hilarious game of "Never ever have I ever…" which has all of them hot bothered and blushing at different moments except T who remains completely cool calm and collected.

* * *

"I do not understand the concept of this game…" Teal'C said a little bemused.

"That dear Teal'C is because you don't drink alcohol!" Kya laughed and explained the rules again. "You have to drink when you have done something that is said aloud… You don't drink if you didn't do it… People who did things get more tipsy... Like this… Never have I ever found a Goa'uld system lord attractive…" She said and she didn't drink, Sam didn't drink. Daniel had to drink, he had found at least three attractive.

Cam took a drink and all eyes turned to him…

"Cam!? Who, When?" Daniel asked as they tried to figure out which ones had been around during his time at the SGC, Ba'al seemed a little far from his type... maybe Vala who was an ex host.

"Well now I'm not saying who, just being honest though, I read about them in a file, thought they sounded hot…" He shrugged.

Kya laughed so hard her sides hurt. "I didn't realize my boyfriend was so into scantly clad women with deep voices."

Sam blinked and Teal'C raised both brows. Daniel's mouth gaped totally.

"Haha" Cam griped. "Hey now Jackson has been personally involved with more than one, so no one can judge me…" He said smugly. Daniel frowned and a went to speak but it was too late to defend himself from the absolute truth.

"Do you think I have issues… I mean… Sha're excluded… There has been Sarah/Osiris and now Vala who hosted Qetesh… Plus the Tok'Ra symbiote was into me even though the host preferred Jack…"

"Oh Daniel, don't be so serious, it's just a game, we're teasing you, you're an attractive man of course they were into you." Kya said and grinned at him. He swigged his beer.

* * *

The following week in the SGC shower room, women's hours.

"Never ever have I ever…" Cam says sneaking up behind Kya. "Kissed my girlfriend in the shower room, when it was still the women's hour…" He spun her to him and planted a kiss on her mouth. She surrendered into his kiss and smiled.

"Except for all those other times…" She laughs and he hmmmms in agreement, too busy making a fuss of her.

"Mitchell, get out before I throw you out!" Sam says as she comes half nude out of the shower.

"You think you can take me, dressed like that?" He laughs and raises a challenging brow.

"I know I can." She smiled confidently. "I just wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Cam surrendered holding his hands up and giving Ky one last peck on the lips he retreated to the men's locker rooms and the ladies grabbed their stuff and headed to the women's locker rooms.

A few hours later they were geared up and ready to go on the next mission.


	5. A New Plan

Chapter Warnings: None

I don't own any of it I just like to write about it. Thank you for reads reviews and follows, bear with me while I get the story flowing. We are now in the post series timeline.

* * *

 _ **A New Plan**_

Two Months Later:

A few days after their return from the latest routine mission. SG-1 are gathered in the briefing room. Vala is back and so six eager faces sit around the table before the General who has a bunch of pages open in front of him and a new order through from the Whitehouse.

"Well, I was hoping not to have to make you travel SG-1, but I am afraid we have our orders. Seeing as the Orii have been partly neutralised for now you are needed in the Pegasus galaxy, Sam and Kya, your skills will prove very useful in the coming weeks there."

He looks up as if evaluating them all, then he turns to Sam. "Are you up for this Colonel, we can make excuses if need be…"

Sam knows he is referring to her pregnancy situation. She smiles fondly at Landry, grateful for his consideration even despite their orders.

"I'll be fine sir, honestly. I am past the first trimester so we are good for a few months." She assures. Kya looks at her with a concerned frown but then seems to relax.

"OK well in that case you have one week, get everything packed, get your affairs in order and you'll be shipping out on the Odyssey." They clear up the details and then the General dismisses them.

* * *

On board the Odyssey sometime later:

Sam sits in her quarters, mug of cocoa in hand. A personal video chat open with Jack.

"Honey I don't want you to think I'm mad, but I think Cam is really serious about settling down with Kya..." She says and Jack looks amused.

"Really...?"

"Yeah... they have stayed in the same quarters the whole trip, he hasn't so much as looked at another female, he dotes on her, he asked her to move in with him a month after he met her and that was saying something… I mean OK she had her own room, but now they are like full on couple mode..."

"Wow... he really is making changes... geez and it took us ten years over...?"

"I know but we were both military, we had no choice but to wait it out..."

"I know, I know... ooh pizza is here, give me two seconds..."

"Pizza, Jack O'Neill! Do you call that a healthy diet?"

"No Ma'am I do not." He said with a grin on returning, "But my wife isn't here to cook for me." He teased.

"Hey it's supposed to be a secret only the few know... suppose someone overhears this com?"

"I do not care anymore Sammy we are going to have to rid you of the Carter on your uniforms and paperwork I'm afraid and replace it with O'Neill two L's... it's about time there was a Colonel O'Neill again."

"Very well, I'll start telling everyone and I guess I can start wearing the rings on my finger instead of on my chain then?" She smiled and he grinned triumphantly.

"Excellent idea how is the bump?"

"Fine, scans are fine doc says I'm in perfect health as are the babies..."

"What now...? Babies plural...?"

"Oh did I not mention that in my email?"

"No... ya'd think that was kinda important!"

"Yeah... twins ha... would you get that for luck... The little bean turned out to be two beans next to each other." She grinned.

"That's great news!" He smiled.

"Yes, it is" She beamed.

"Oh that's the red phone I better go sorry we can't talk more tonight, call you tomorrow?"

"Same time and place, I love you, see you soon."

"Love you too, take care of yourself and our babies."

"Yasureyoubetcha." She grinned and the video com blinked off

"Colonel Carter please report to Med-bay 1. Carter to Med-Bay 1..."

The intercom sounded and Sam jumped up to go see what the doc needed.

* * *

"Hey doc... What's the problem?"

"Uh... well I'm not exactly sure... but it would seem we have an ancient among us... I have been running some tests on your newest team member... she is exhibiting 95+% Alterran... that is Ancient genes..."

"What?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you could you do me a favor... could you analyse the intensity of light particles within her bloods... they are a lot higher than other recorded samples."

"Sure no problem... Did you tell her she's an ancient?"

"I felt you should be the one to do that when we are sure of the implications..."

"Oh okay... thanks for that call..." Sam nods and ponders what to do next.

* * *

Cam & Kya were all snuggled up in their quarters when the intercom goes, he presses the buzzer. "Who is it?"

"It's Sam, is Kya in there?"

"Yeah... come on in" she heads in.

"Hey guys… Ky we OK to talk here?"

"Yeah sure Cam's heard it all before... What's up?"

"Well that's the thing, none of us have heard this one before… We ran some analyses on your genetics searching for ancient factor…"

"Yes, Doc said I have the gene…"  
"Well yes, but there is something about that… Kya your DNA is 95%+ Alterran... you are effectively an ancient..."

"Wh... a wh... an ancient no way! You're serious? Me... Really...How...?"

"Uh well... it seems as though you may have had some tweaks a few genetic alterations, nothing to worry about, probably happened during early pregnancy for your mother... who was your mother?"

"I was adopted. That is why I wasn't bothered about moving to the complex... I had not had blood family of any kind before just my adoptive parents, who it turned out worked for the Manor. Sam if I have kids will they have those genes too?"

"Yes... but a little watered down..."

"Or not Sam... What if the genes are all dominant...?"

"No... That just isn't possible... For example, with Cam who would not give much ancient factor then to produce viable Alterran DNA would be impossible..."

"I guess but we have seen what the Orii could do when they put their collective demonic minds to it..."

"True..."

"You think the Alterrans, had a contingency plan...?"

"Maybe... What if I am like the ancient version of the Orisii?"

"So the ancients may have put you here... they could ensure that another child came from you... they are trying to encourage evolution... without interfering in free will..."

"Whoa..." Cam says and Ky looks perplexed.

"You okay Ky?"

"Yeah... I'm hungry... cake anyone... I hear its chocolate."

"Oh don't try and stop me... let's go eat cake..."

"Sam... Has Jack heard from my boss?" Kya asks curious.

"Nope... he says no coms from over the sea... but he assures me any problems and they'll inform you."

"Okay... that's good I guess..."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Little shocked I guess finding out I am not quite human... I mean that and the fact that if we have kids there us the high chance the baby will be like Clark Kent... bit strange really..."

"I get that." Sam nods.

"Cool you mean if we have a baby I could be Superman's dad..."

"Or Wonderwoman's..." Sam said with a grin. "And when ours arrive they may well be like a Lisa Simpson and/or a MacGyver…" She grinned.

"Well, babies are quite a way off for us but I feel like there is such a significance to the Ancient plan… Hmmm…So Sam how's sitting in 'the chair" going?"

"Perfectly... I don't believe that nonsense, we may have spent 60 years on board but that's in the past or was it the future... it's all relative, the Odyssey has just seen an awful lot of action..."

"Yeah..."

'CARTER TO THE BRIDGE..."

"Oh no... gotta go..."


	6. To Good To Be True?

A/N: Thank you for reads, reviews, likes and follows! A little change around in story-line is happening and it may take a couple of chapters to figure it out so bear with me! I was finding the old version a little too insipid and saccharine sweet which led me to 'editor's block' and a great review confirmed it was becoming a little 'just so' story. I felt the need therefore to re-write quite a section from here on... So I am in process of this, thank you for your patience.

Chapter Warnings: None

* * *

 **To Good To Be True?**

"Teal'C do you think this is all a little too perfect?" Daniel asked as they sat discussing the latest happenings over lunch.

"To what in specific are you referring Daniel Jackson?"

"OK well, don't get me wrong I am open to people being unique and gifted… but Kya… She's just… I don't know, something just doesn't fit… She's almost too perfect."

"In what way?"

"I can't put my finger on it, just from the moment she walked into the briefing room, I felt something and it wasn't good… Now I am convinced that something is off…"

"I cannot speak of having the same feelings, but I do urge you to speak with Colonel Carter on this matter."

"I don't want to say anything to Sam unless I am sure… I mean Vala is a constant concern regards to security but she is a known risk… Kya, is completely different…"

"Speaking of Vala Mal Duran, I believe she is about to join us."

* * *

"Hello boys, what are you up to…? Talking about me again…?" She winks at Daniel and offers him her biggest smile. He knows she didn't overhear them, she just has a knack for diverting attention back to herself.

"Vala…" He greets and Teal'C bows his head slightly.

"So I just heard, Cam's girl is like a super-human of our time… How come it's always the cute, perfect and so willing to serve girls that get the power…"  
"That coming from a former host of a Goa'uld system lord…?" Daniel asks quizzically.

"No I mean don't get me wrong, of course I have been a powerful woman, with and without Qetesh in my head… I just mean, well from what Sam said, Kya came in and seemed not to know who Cam was even though she had spent a week with Jack prior to her arrival at the SGC, she practically seduced him and then has him wrapped around her little finger like a love sick young canine… It's not like him is it…? And here we are now finding out that there is something very strange about her that makes her supposedly better than the rest of us."

"Is this a jealousy thing?" Daniel asked incredulous of her chosen topic, maybe she did overhear them.

"No, she doesn't want you so I have no reason to be jealous Daniel. I am just saying my female intuition is screaming that something is off… Like I don't know an invasion of the body snatchers… you saw that movie right big guy? Or maybe Species…?"

"Yes well fiction aside Vala…"

"No in fact she is like Kara Zor El! Supergirl! Somewhat prim proper and way too perfect and eager to please…"

* * *

Cam had been entering the Odyssey's commissary on hearing Vala's words, he turned back and stood just within earshot but out of sight. They were suspicious of Kya… Why, she was kind, loving, thoughtful… OK she was technically an ancient by genetics but what was so bad about that?

He frowned and stood for a moment to listen to Vala's continued picking apart of his girlfriend before deciding he had lost his appetite and would return later.

* * *

Sam listened to Daniel's perspective on the Kya situation for a few minutes, before carefully considering what to say…

"I mean Daniel, I get it, but you technically just described me or yourself or any number of our highly intelligent team members throughout the SGC and Atlantis… I mean yes she is a little bit of a female Rodney in her enthusiasm… admittedly it can be annoying but I have been given no reason to suspect her of being anything other than a genuinely nice person…" She looked at him. "As acting commander of this vessel I am responsible for us all and of course I will act if I see anything out of place, but for now just try to accept that she is one of the team…"


	7. In The Genes

A/N: OK next chapter, here we go! Still figuring my way through the re-write :) Thanks for your support and I don't own anything to do with Stargate SG-1 or SGA.

Chapter Warnings: None

 **In the Genes**

As they arrived on Atlantis, the welcome was warm but smaller than expected. They had been told to anticipate a full-house but in fact several of the SGA teams were off-world.

Sam gathered the crew who were going to be staying, sent the remaining Odyssey crew back to their respective posts and debriefed the team, as the ship was stocked with returning items for earth and then she briefed the acting Captain who would take her place.

Once all was said and done,10 remained on Atlantis awaiting Dr Weir and the Odyssey took their leave with a promise that the newest ship the Valkyrie (named in memory of the Asgard) would pick them up in one month if the mission was a success.

"So here we are…" Kya said, she was standing outside of one of the doors looking over the vast ocean. Her face was a picture Cam thought as he watched her, she looked awestruck.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Pretty much… I mean it's all been a theory for us… We have known about this program but we didn't imagine much more about it…"

"So now you are here, what do think?"

"I think I am a lucky girl…" She said.

There was a sadness now that Cam hadn't noticed before. He decided to leave her with whatever her thoughts were for a moment.

"How's she doing?" As Cam walked through the door he turned to see Elizabeth making her way towards him.

"She is taking it all in…" He said and she smiled.

"And you Cameron how are you?"

"I am great thank you…" He said and smiled, but inside the conversations he had heard his team having the previous week were bugging him… Was he behaving out of character, was it too much to think that Kya was the genuine article. "What about you Elizabeth?"

"I am good… You know I am thinking of moving back to Earth though, maybe time for a new SGA leader. I am missing home. Actually that is something I want to talk to you guys about while you are here."

"Well let's go get the gang together… Is Shepperd around?"  
"He and Rodney are off with a team but due back very shortly."

They make their way to the meeting room. Kya follows & Cam senses something is still bothering her.

* * *

"Welcome to Atlantis Base." Weir says. She hands folders around. "We have recently discovered that the base has some interactive areas as yet unexplored. It was prompted by Daniel's discovery that Morgan Le Fay was using the library interface to communicate with us. We decided to look into the interactive systems and we found that the repository of the ancients as it was termed, the Alterran Archive is within the Atlantis systems, now we have managed to access much of Atlantis' systems and practical archives and those with the Ancient Gene can use the technology but this has evaded us and we hope that with Colonel Carter's knowledge and Miss Nite's abilities that we may be able to create a successful viable human interface. It is logical to us that we may find more knowledge that could prove useful in the issues with the wraith and other beings we have encountered… It is possible that there may even be answers on how to deal with the problems that have arisen in recent years…"

"Actually Elizabeth there is some news on that…" Sam said. "Kya is showing an abnormal level of Ancient DNA… 95%... If she were to interact with Atlantis there is a good chance it may respond."

"I don't mean to question your scientific knowledge Sam but how is that even possible… The ancients died off or ascended there was no one left to pass on significant genetic traits… Hence that only a tiny percentage of humans show the ancient gene…"

"We don't know exactly what it means… Or why it happened…" Sam says.

"Well it certainly seems as if it could prove to be useful…" Weir says but looks a little sceptical. "In the meantime I would be grateful if when Rodney is back the two of you go with him to the new interface."

"No problem…"

"And Sam I'd also like to discuss the Atlantis project leader position with yourself, Daniel and Colonel Mitchell, I don't think that it applies to the rest of SG-1 but if we could arrange a meeting."

"Sure let's plan it." She nodded.

"In the meantime everyone please make yourselves at home. Your quarters have been assigned I can get someone to show you and there is plenty of time for food and relaxation before we get down to discussing progress reports. Daniel, I took the liberty of placing some interesting files on your personal computer so you can read up on the recent discoveries and give us your wisdom."

"Thanks Elizabeth." He says as he takes off, polishes and puts his glasses back on for about the tenth time in ten minutes.

"OK then everyone briefing over, we reconvene in 6 hours for a base briefing."

* * *

Teal'C settles in to his quarters without a problem, he never seems to need much to relax and be at peace.

Daniel the same, he becomes immersed in an electronic document within a few minutes fascinated by the SGA adventures.

Vala sets about unpacking her bags, she does not like to travel light, all be it that she will if necessary, she sets about making her space feel comfy.

Sam checks into her usual room, her stuff is still where she left it last time, she unpacks her uniforms and casual clothes and then sets her wedding photo on the bedside, her computer on the desk and puts her slippers on just for a little while when no one is watching, the pregnancy was definitely making her feet tired.

Cam and Kya had been assigned separate quarters, he was going to talk to her about staying in his, but she waved him off, mentioned something about space being good for couples. He frowned, she had not said that in the entire four months they had been going out. Cam nodded however and headed to his room, where he put on some tunes and did some push ups, at least he had plenty of time for his fitness regime, later he would go to the gym room.

* * *

Kya unpacked and placed her crystals and spiritual items on her shelf, she put up a photo in a place out of view of the door, it was not one she had shown to anyone even Cam. In the photo where she and her two sisters, they had all been abandoned, triplets taken in and adopted by the Nite family. Her oldest sister Cecily and her younger sister Persephone. All three were blonde, all had blue eyes, but Cecily was thinner, her eyes paler and her body lean, Persephone was slightly slimmer, her eyes deep smoky blue, she had quiet grace, Kya herself was in the middle all soft with her ocean eyes and curvy body. Kya missed them, they had been inseparable at one time. But these days Persephone was the only one who contacted Kya and it was only in dreams. They were still back at the MI9 institute 'the manor' Cecily was a field agent, she specialized in non tactical offense specifically psychic infiltration, Persephone was so much like Daniel in so many ways, she lived for books though her gift for empathy was second to none, she stayed in the manor. Kya herself was telepathic, her role in the past was not as spiritual as she had described at first… along with the standard psychic abilities she had been trained as a defense specialist to read people to find out what they were hiding from the people in charge and to report back… she was often ashamed of her past, she had tried hard not to abuse that ability elsewhere in life, she had not overtly mentioned to anyone in the SGC as it seemed to bear little relevance but since the ancient issue had been brought up, she had to wonder if her sisters were also genetically the same and if so what quite their purpose was. She had overheard the thoughts of her team recently, she knew that mistrust had been brewing and Cam was worried about her, but she couldn't do much about it, she knew about as much as they knew, she wasn't lying about that, just withholding some information about her previous work… and now she didn't feel able to share more of herself with any of them, even the man she had grown to love.

She had hoped that talking with Daniel would alleviate his concerns, but she sensed that it had made them worse and in fact he was thinking that she was not ancient at all but some deeper threat of unknown origin … She couldn't say he was wrong either, because she had no memory of her young life under the age of 7 and she and her sisters had always shared a strange bond that went beyond blood, they were soul-bonded… After reading about Adria she had to at least wonder if she and her sisters where designed as weapons of some sort, after all her government had seen them as just that.

She was beginning to think that something complicated was about to get worse than… But if she could interface with Atlantis on her terms then maybe she could find out what she needed to know.


	8. Echoes Of A Distant Time

Chapter Warnings: None

A/N: I don't own anything etc. and thank you for your support

 **Ghosts in the Machine**

Kya was distracted the entire briefing that evening. Everyone noticed it seemed. She hoped there were notes to read over. It was a standard update, followed by mission briefings, followed by discussion of recent findings… nothing particularly relevant to their reason for being here… Rodney McKay had yet to arrive back so there was no plan to go to the new interface that evening, but Kya had already had an idea of her own. She would put that plan into action as soon as possible.

Cam watched Kya closely, she was not herself. She was on edge, like he would get before a big flight… Her mannerisms were automatic, she was doing everything right but she wasn't really present, her mind was elsewhere.

Daniel noticed Kya's behavior had altered, he wondered if Sam had said anything to her, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't have. He kept an eye on her throughout the briefing, his feeling that there was more to her apparent ancient genes than she had let on, but he still could not figure it out… All he could think was that it must be part of a memory from his time ascended, most of those memories where taken or suppressed so he had a feeling he may have heard of her before… perhaps even been in contact with her…

The briefing came to a close and Cam, Daniel and Sam headed to Weir's office. Vala and Teal'C left to go eat and Kya made her excuses of needing an early night.

* * *

"Truth is Sam, I want to go home and you would be perfect for this role…" Elizabeth says as the sit around her desk.

"I don't know Liz, I mean, it's a lot… babies on the way etc…" Sam takes a sip of tea.  
"I know, when I first thought of you it was pre-pregnancy, so how about you overseeing for a couple of months, I'll go have a rest at home and if I don't find someone else then by the time you hit six months I will come back…" She asks.

"I'll consider it… but honestly I feel that Daniel would be better for this role at this time…" Sam gestures to him.

Daniel isn't even paying attention. "Daniel… what do you think?"

"Hmmm?" "Would you be willing to head the Atlantis mission for a while…?"

"I guess so… I mean… if I am not needed on Earth…"

"What about you Cam?" Elizabeth asks.  
"Oh No! Too boss-like for me… I prefer to be heading up SG-1…" He says simply.

"OK, well I will leave it with you Daniel, Sam… Think about it."

"Thank you, we will." Sam answers for both of them as Daniel is back in his own thoughts.

Cam stands up and thanks Liz. "I am gonna head off and see if I can catch up with my girl." He says and they nod.

* * *

Kya lay on her bed, she projected her energy field out into the environment, searching for thoughts, memories, feelings… Seeing if she could trace the echo of the Atlantean residents as far back as the Ancients who were no longer there. A place had echoes, memories, it could tell stories. She intended to find the stories and let them lead her to where she needed to go.

* * *

Cam approached Kya's quarters. He knocked and at first there was no answer. After a few moments Kya came to the door, she looked far away.

"Hey… I was hoping we could talk…" He said and she nodded, stepping to one side.

"I am sorry Cam, I was feeling out of sorts, I didn't mean to push you away like that…"

"What's up?" He asked and she looked at him evaluating the situation. She needed to make a choice.

"OK… Cam come in and sit for a minute." She said and went to fetch the photo that she kept hidden.

She sat beside him on the bed and placed the photo in front of him.

"Kya, who are these women with you, they look a lot like you…"  
"They are my sisters… We are non-identical triplets, we are very similar but there are subtle differences… Cecily is the oldest is what we were told… although I think that was just a story made up to make us feel more normal, we don't know for sure… Persephone is the younger again we don't know for sure, but I have always been the middle one…"

"You were all adopted?"  
"Yes…"  
"All lived at the MI9 institute?"  
"Yes…"  
"All have abilities beyond ordinary…?"  
"Yes… I am afraid there may be more than one of me wandering the planet… All three of us may have the same genes…"  
"OK so that's something…" He says. "Why didn't you mention this before?"  
"Because there are other things…"

"What other things?" He frowns.  
"Well for one, we aren't just good psychics… We are telepaths, empaths and powerful psychic soldiers…"

"What?"  
"We communicate with our minds and at distance… We can read minds, we can read emotions and we can influence peoples' energy to find information and such…"  
"Whoa! You What?!" He stands up moving away.

"Cam please…" She moves to go to him.

"Wait right there… How much of my feeling for you is real…?"  
"All of it, I hope, I didn't mess with you, I would never!"

"How do I know…?"  
"My strongest gift was the telepathy and mind reading… I am good at hearing your loud thoughts… I don't pry into people it's not something I like, I am not proud that it was my job either… Cam you must understand…"  
"You know what the team have been discussing, don't you?" He asks.

"I know parts of it... like they don't trust me… They think I am hiding something…"  
"You are…"  
"Well technically I was merely leaving out some bits… I didn't lie seeing as nobody asked me…"

"What were you doing when I knocked earlier…? It took a while for you to answer... were you using your abilities...?"  
"I was psychic travelling through the base, to see what imprints or echoes I could find… I didn't get far as you knocked."

"So you can read places as well as people…?"  
"Well I can read places where people have been… It is difficult but a place stores memories of every energy that ever touched it…" She explained. "If you can find the key to that flow of energy then you can unlock the information from it…"

"Kya this is huge… I am still a bit concerned about the mind reading…" He said.

"If it makes you feel better you can use an anti-prior device…"  
"Are you saying that your power is the same as the Orii…" His brows went up.

"No, I have no idea what the source of my abilities is… but I wonder if the block will work regardless." She offered mildly.

"No I think we need to just trust each other…" Cam stated. "But Kya we are going to have to do something about this situation. We need to tell the others."

That was what she had been concerned he may say.


	9. What Tangled Webs

A/N: Well I am sort of getting my head around the new direction of this one... re-writes can be a challenge, but worthwhile in the end :) and I don't own it or earn from it! Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter Warnings: None

* * *

 **What Tangled Webs**

Cam called a meeting of SG-1, he felt that it would be easier on Kya if it was just the team first.

"So, what's up?" Daniel asks.

Sam and Vala look expectantly at Cam and Teal'C remains stoic as he observes the situation.

"We wanted to bring you guys in on some details…" Cam began.

"It's my fault, I should have been totally open from the get go…" Kya says.

She then proceeds to explain everything as she had to Cam.

"So you're not so perfect after all…?" Vala nodded in approval.

"It would seem not…" Kya said.

"I am trying to figure something out here…" Daniel stated. "You have all the abilities of an Orici minus the Ori knowledge… We know that the Ori weren't in our galaxy until recently, but why would the ancients have created you and why have you come to light now in this time…? Surely there is some kind of fluke incident…? Maybe you could have shown up years ago…"

"I don't know… I don't know anything… Until a short time ago I thought I was a highly psychic human… Now I find I have DNA that is remarkably like that of the peoples of Altera…"

"We know the Alteran people were highly advanced scientifically, in contrast with the religious beliefs of the Ori people… What if the ancients had successful cloning programs?" Sam suggests.

"It is a logical conclusion…" Teal'C says.  
"So I am what a clone…?" Kya asks.

"No but your predecessors could have been made or genetically altered in some way…"

"You said yourself that your adoptive parents knew nothing of your real parents…" Cam offers.

"Yes but I was assuming that we at least had some human parents somewhere… Listen Cam let's take a minute outside…" They move to the corridor beyond the meeting room. "I am so tired of this already, everyone thinks I am either a super-heroine or super-villain-ess in the making…" Kya said and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Can you take over here, I just want to go and rest for a few minutes."

"Sure and listen it's going to be OK." He says and rubs her arms in support.  
"I know." She nodded with a small smile and headed towards her quarters.


	10. The Mystery

**A/N: Thank you for your patience and support, work has been busy so the next chapters are taking some time :) and I do not own or earn from anything Stargate!**

 **Chate Warnings: None**

 **... Unless you think Rodney McKay's presence should come with a warning ;)**

 **The Mystery**

Cam spent more time talking over everything with the team, a lot of pros and cons were raised as to whether Kya should be kept as an active member of the team given recent developments, but in the end as he pointed out, their government had been the first in every crowd to highlight the need to know basis of an individual's strengths and weaknesses and she had revealed her information when it had been of great importance, so she was still an asset and perhaps their best chance to deal with the new threats they were facing.

* * *

After several hours, the teams that returned home to Atlantis, included Rodney, so they were able to fill him in on the situation and he was able to meet Kya.

"So I just saying, if you are really as ancient as they say, shouldn't they answers already be in there…?" He pointed at Ky's head. She rolled her eyes, exhausted already by his passive aggressive style of conversation.

"Is he always this bad…?" She asked John Shepperd who stood beside she and Cam.

"Yes… But eventually his usefulness grows on you too…"

"Ahhh I see I was hoping there would be some form of redeeming quality…"

McKay babbled on with either Kya or Sam answering him intermittently.

"So Rodney… Any chance we can see this new interface you have discovered…" Sam asked nicely.

"Uh… yes sure… well it was not part of the holographic suite that houses the library… we don't know why but it was off grid, in an isolated room, we had Shepperd and a few other ancient gene people try it but to no avail, it simply says in an ancient dialect that access cannot be granted to a non-Alterran at this time..."

"Let's take a look shall we, lead the way?"

* * *

As they walked they discussed more about the room, it had at first seemed like another stasis chamber room, but then they had realized that things were a little different.

On arrival, Sam and Cam checked out the space, Rodney showed Kya to the pod and Daniel who was the other person to have gone to the room checked out the large amounts of writing on the digital tablet beside the pod.

Kya looked at the pod, it seemed to say "awaken" or "open" so she tried that command but a light flickered and nothing happened.

"Must be low on power, it had a little left last month but as I said we didn't get far…" Rodney said and pondered what to do but then he had a thought, he took a "portable" ZPM simulator from his pack, a kind of smaller zero-point battery he was playing around with getting to work for just such purposes and when connected it to the panel near the pod something happened… Kya tried again and this time the whole pod lit up with a bright light.

Beside them an image appeared. "Access Alterran Female." She looked at the hologram, it was of a plainly clothed woman, not very old, simply adorned in grey. She was not smiling but neither was she aggressive.

"Who or what are you?" Kya asked.

"I am the Atlantis Repositoria, it is my role to provide all the knowledge you require in the event that an Alterran comes through a disaster and finds a way to survive in Atlantis."

Kya nodded… "How does this pod work?"

"When you step inside it, you have full access to all of my records which consist of the history of our people since records were first made." She briefed. "My new information tells me that you are the first fully Alterran female for many thousands of years, how is this possible?" The hologram asked as if she were programmed to be interactive with current events.

"I was a genetic accident perhaps… I do not know…"

"You were not an accident… It seems as I scan your DNA, that you are the result of Project Pandora… We called it different things each time we tried… There was project Eve and Project Lilith as well as others… The most successful project was Pandora… The efforts of the scientists to preserve our DNA… we did not believe any of the trials had succeeded in totality but you are living proof that Pandora did."

"OK repositoria, we need to find out everything on these projects… And to know why now? What is so significant that I and my sisters are here now...?"

"Please stand in the pod and I will show you…" She stated.

Kya looked at the others who shrugged. She took a deep steadying breath and stepped into the pod. A bright violet light surrounded her.

She was near overwhelm by the time all of the information had been processed, she stood there her mind in chaos, gradually pulling the threads together of what she could do to help their cause.

As the light faded she swayed a little under the weight of knowledge then Cam came forward to support her.

"Are you OK?" He asked concerned. She looked up at him, wide eyed and then burst into tears. "What Kya…?"  
"They are all as bad as each other… They should have known better…" She said and sank into his embrace.

The groups looked at each other, they had no idea what the repositoria had shown Kya. For all they knew the end of the world could be upon them…


	11. Trying To Explain

**A/N: So here is the next chapter, it's not total in-fill but it's a little bit of working out the next move... Thank you for your reviews and support :) I still do not own or earn from Stargate. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I wrote this one yesterday so it hasn't had multiple checks.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Mild language, a few 'grown-up' moments and references.**

* * *

 **Trying to Explain**

Kya drank a cup of strong tea, she had been practically carried to the meeting room, she as exhausted… at least her head was built to take the expansion of information, unlike when poor Jack had been exposed to the repositories in the milky way galaxy she wondered how he had coped at all.

"So can you talk about it?" Cam asked gently, it had been half an hour since they arrived back in the main city.  
Everyone had kept a respectful distance, but they were getting anxious for information.

"I don't know what to say…"  
"Are we talking, planetary consequences… intergalactic catastrophe…?"  
"All of it Cam… Shit… it's an endgame…"  
"A what?"  
"They planned an endgame for if the Ori won in their home galaxy… or if the Wraith overran Pegasus… When they went to the Milky way galaxy, they left information here in the archives… Cam I can't even comprehend it… I thought they were supposed to be the good guys…" She felt awful and she couldn't begin to explain the things that she had seen, it suddenly became apparent why 'the others' had never stepped into help, it had nothing to do with the balance and everything to do with that not being part of the plan… She sighed.

"OK so any immediate dangers?"  
"No… nothing immediate… I am still working through all the information, I will let you know what comes up… I need to speak with Daniel though."

"OK sure…" He smiled and patted her thigh comfortingly. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Kya awoke screaming. She was terrified, having been in a vicious nightmare, she was barely able to catch her breath.

She stood up and staggered to the door of her quarters, making her way along the corridor to Cam's room, she knocked and moments later he opened the door.  
"Oh thank god I missed you" he said and moved to embrace her, she burst into tears and fell into his arms. "OK not quite the snuggling I had in mind but cuddles are good." He stroked her hair and pulled her in tight to his chest. They moved to the bed and he cradled her to him as they lay down and he soothed her back to sleep.

A few hours later she awoke again from a less intense nightmare. This time seeking another form of comfort her lips seeking Cam's in the dark, they kissed tenderly and she snuggled into him, their closeness bringing her into the present moment, and for the first time in days they made love and for a moment Kya was just a woman again, a very happy, normal, woman in love.

When they awoke the following morning, they discovered they had overslept, and no one had disturbed them to see why they had missed their usual gym time and breakfast. Usually on missions such as this there were days off here and there, but right now they were in the middle of some important stuff and it seemed rude to keep everyone else waiting, so they hurried to shower and dress and then met back in the corridor to head to grab coffee and breakfast before the meeting which was about to start very soon.

* * *

Sam looked at herself in the mirror, she felt exhausted, the pregnancy was taking a toll right now, she needed to rest, but she also needed to attend the briefing. She finished getting dressed, and applied a little make-up hoping for some additional radiance from the lash length mascara and shimmer powder, it seems an age since last she worried about wearing make-up or not… Usually she only bothered for Jack and when she had meetings in dress-blues. But she felt today that it could really boost her. Just then her personal comm buzzed. "This is Carter go ahead."  
"Colonel Carter, we have General O'Neill on the line ma'am."

"Patch him through on secure video comm please." It was difficult seeing as how the gate bridge had been damaged after midway was destroyed and they were still working on secure links, so they were having to route communications differently, but video and audio comms were allowed a few times a month.  
"Yes ma'am." Said the woman's voice.

"Good morning my favorite camper!" Jack said and Sam had to smile.

"Oh it is good to hear your voice."

"You sound tired Sam, are you OK? Is the pregnancy OK?"

"I am very tired, but all is OK, we had a stressful day yesterday Jack, I need to send you a report soon, we will be headed home on schedule, it is not going to make sense if I try to shorten the tale, but let's just say things just got more complex with Kya."

"OK, well, take it easy, we can work through whatever comes up Sam, just don't push yourself too hard please, I know we haven't talked about it, but I worry about you, you're in your forties now and while the babies are healthy and happy in your womb, you are still beyond the average in years for an active pregnancy, I think you should try and rest for a few hours each day, try not to pull all-night research sessions and don't drink that strength of coffee that you are used too."

"You read a book on pregnancy didn't you?" She asked, suspicious of his sudden on-set of greater knowledge on pregnancy.

"I might have flicked through as a refresher…" He shrugged.

"That's sweet Jack." She smiled softly and he looked a little bashful.

"What can I say… I love you Sam and I want this to work out for all of us." He said sincerely and Sam could tell he was worried about her and missing her.

"I love you too Jack." She smiled at him.

"I know you need to go get on with your day, I just wanted to check in."

"Thank you, it made me feel better, I miss you."

"Miss you too, see you soon."

They waved at each other and the video blinked off. Sam felt happier, still tired but less low.

* * *

The briefing went well, they were still awaiting Ronan and Teyla to return, he had been accompanying her for a visit with her people.

McKay and Shepperd reported in from the mission just completed, and the wraith were still a giant pain in the butt of the galaxy.

Elizabeth was looking frazzled Sam thought and wondered if exhaustion was perhaps the true cause of her wish to go home.

"Good morning everyone…" Kya said, taking center stage in the meeting. She looked refreshed, though Sam did not know how she could feel that way given yesterday's events, but she guessed the happy smile on Cam's face gave that away too.

"As you know, yesterday we discovered a repository of the ancients of a different kind… Part hologram, part repository, they call her a repositoria… From this knowledge base we have been able to glean information on the current situation in the galaxies with which the ancients were familiar… I am now attempting to go through all the data and discover what we need to know… What I can tell you so far, is that they had an endgame plan in place, a fail-safe that would ensure that they may not win but they would not loose against the Ori or the Wraith or any other enemy. I can also tell you that I and my sisters are a part of this endgame, I just have not discovered how that works yet. All I know for sure is that it was assumed that the fail-safe would be needed and therefore, there was no plan put in place to prevent it. Dr. Jackson and I will be having a meeting after the briefing to discuss the discoveries I have made so far." Kya said.


	12. She's The One

**A/N: So the story continues... Surprise ending to the chapter... some may like it others may not... but don't get too comfortable either way :)**

 **Thank you for your support and reviews and I do not own or earn from anything Stargate!**

 **Chapter Warnings: A little adult theme conversation at points, I kept it light... otherwise none...**

* * *

 **She's the One**

Two weeks later Kya lay in her lounge pants and Cam's tee snuggled on the bed in the shared quarters she and Cam had been moved to, she was still processing a ton of information and her head felt like it was being stretched. Her eyes were tired, she closed them and felt sleep rising up to meet her.

Cam watched Ky, he was falling deeper and deeper into love with her and she seemed to be the same with him yet he could tell that she couldn't seem to surrender to it. She didn't trust herself, whatever she had seen in the repositoria, it had completely upset her, she looked like she was seeing some kind of doomsday prophecy on repeat. The only person she would speak to was Daniel and he seemed to have done a complete U-turn with his attitude toward her, he was like her shadow, they spent every moment of the day possible talking about ancient things. Cam knew it was important for them both, but he still felt a twinge of annoyance and envy, he wanted to be able to share this burden with her too. He felt his pocket, in there was a very special velvet box, he had packed it in his things when they left Earth, he hadn't known what possessed him to be like that… They had only been dating months, she had not been fully open with he and the team about who she actually was, but he could appreciate why, she was under orders… He looked at her, she was dozing off, her face peaceful. He walked over to the bed and lay down beside her, stroking her blonde hair away from her face.

She mumbled "I love you Cam…" and turned into him to snuggle close. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled.  
"I love you too babe." He said and put the velvet box back in his drawer for another day, it could wait a while.

"COLONEL MITCHELL TO EMBARKATION" The intercom was loud, Cam slipped out from his embrace with Kya and grabbed his grey Atlantis issue BDU shirt just another shade to add to the others.

* * *

He headed to see what was going on.

"Hey Elizabeth, Sam, Shepperd… What's up?"

"We got a com through, Kya is being recalled from special operations." Sam said.

"WHAT?!"

"The IOA got wind of what has been happening during a review at the SGC, the British representative made a recommendation to her boss that she would be less of a risk in a controlled environment… He agreed, she is being recalled to England."

"When?"  
"As of right now. The Valkyrie is not due for over a week but in the mean time they have requested that she no longer take part in any active issues, they also request that she be kept in secure isolation with anti-prior technology. Apparently, the last time she was put under pressure, she had some form of melt-down, Cam, I am sorry to say, she put two of her fellow field agents in a coma... She is considered to be one of their most successful agents, but also one of their most dangerous." Elizabeth informed him. John put a supportive hand on Cam's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry man..."

Cam was furious, he read through the instruction. He felt extremely frustrated, he knew Ky, she wouldn't do that not intentionally, he needed to talk with her.

"OK lock down our quarters, I will stay with her, no arguments, it's my choice and no one here outranks me and no one is going to tell me any different."

* * *

"Ky I am so sorry…" He said as they sat eating from trays sent up into their quarters, she was sitting looking miserable in front of him.

"I can't believe the IOA made that recommendation… I was cleared of any responsibility for hose two agents, they got caught in psychic crossfire, it was an accident… I would never abuse my abilities…"

"It's OK, I know you, I know you would never hurt them intentionally… They are just scared… They did it to Vala… Daniel on a few occasions… even Teal'C back in the day had issues… They treat badly what they don't understand… It'll work out"

"Yeah, I guess…"  
"So tell me about what you used to do… What makes you a good agent?"  
"I had a way of getting into people's heads… I get on well with people, they think I am sweet or cute or approachable… They open up to me. No one ever expects someone like me to be anything other than a good girl…"  
"Really…? Because the moment I met you I thought bad-girl." He grinned.  
"Yeah?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" He said.

"I am glad I met you Cam, even though I am being dragged home. I will miss you."  
"Kya I hope you are not giving up on us…" Cam said.

"No, I just I guess, well we aren't going to see each other are we?"  
"Why not…?"  
"When I get shipped back, I'll be isolated for an indefinite time… They will want to evaluate my status, essentially they will tear me apart… I've been through it twice before."

"They won't be allowed to, there is no way the SGC or IOA will want that information getting out…"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, they'll protect you… Hell, I'll protect you…"

She started to cry a little.

"Oh Cam, thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, and I have another question for you."

"Oh…?" She looked up at him.

He pulled the box out of his pocket where it had been burning a hole.  
Opening it, he revealed a beautiful delicate engagement ring, set with a beautiful diamond in the center and smaller diamond on the shoulders.

"Kya… I have waited for years to find someone who could even come close to bringing out the love in me that I feel for you, I know it may get a little tough for a while, but I want us to figure it out… Kya Nite, will you marry me?" He said and dropped down on one knee in front of her.  
"Oh my goodness…" She was shocked. She smiled. "Yes Cameron I will marry you."  
She leaped up from her chair, throwing her tray to the side. He took her hand, placed the ring on her finger and then pulled her to the floor, kissing her thoroughly, they were just getting to the good part when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Damn!" Cam said and Kya laughed.  
She approached the comm. "Who is it?"

Cam pulled himself together.  
"Hey guys, it's me Daniel… I have permission to come visit…"  
"OK…" Kya opened the door so he could come in.


	13. Homeward Bound

**A/N: Thank you for continued support :) it is much appreciated! I do not own or earn from Stargate.**

 **Chapter Warnings: None.**

* * *

 **Homeward Bound**

The team were kitted out in the embarkation room, ready for the change-over, Valkyrie was in orbit awaiting their signal.

"Thanks for everything Liz…" Kya said and hugged the woman, since she figured she would not be heading back to Atlantis any time soon, she wanted to be certain to say bye.

"Thank you too. For what it's worth, I am sad that your organisation is forcing you home, I feel you are an asset to the Stargate Program." She smiled.

Kya smiled.

"McKay, I would love to say I will miss you, but hey, not exactly… I will find our conversations memorable…" She grinned and he gave his usual Rodney McKay look.

"Yeah, well…"

"When life gives you lemons Rodney…" Cam said and the gang laughed.

"Very funny!"

"Hey John, thank you, I know Cam will miss you again…" She said, referring to the long term friendship the guys had shared being almost in the same year at the academy and having similar interests.

"It was great meeting you Kya." He said and hugged her briefly.  
The rest of the gang had said the necessary goodbyes and were ready to go.

"Valkyrie, this is Mitchell, we are ready." The Valkyrie beamed them up into one of the rec rooms. It had already been prepared with anti-prior technology as had all the areas that Kya was permitted to access on the way home.

* * *

Ky and Cam had elected to keep their decision to marry to themselves for the time being, she was still feeling uncomfortable with the implications of what had been suggested about her power. The ancient information was such a great weight in her mind, she couldn't bare it. She felt like Cam was her only friend, her only rock in a sea of sand. She unconsciously fiddled with the engagement ring which hung on her chain around her neck.

* * *

"You OK?" Cam did a quick check in.

"Yes…" She half-smiled.

"OK campers, we are heading home." Sam said. "If we can get all the mission reports written by touch down that would be perfect."

"And let's try and keep it real. We didn't exactly get to do what we wanted to fully by way of obtaining information and providing assistance, but hopefully over the longer term there is still a chance we may find the answers we all need…" Cam said and held Kya's hand.

"Guys I want to say thanks to you… I know it has been really difficult for you to fully trust in me, I just wanted you to know, I will try my best to recall information that will help us all…" Kya said.

"We know and for what it's worth you have already helped us." Daniel said. "The work you and I have been doing has been very productive." He assured. "I will put everything in my mission report… In the meantime, Kya perhaps it is time you told the guys a little more about the endgame…" He suggested.

"OK sure…"

Vala, Teal'C and Sam all sat down to listen, Cam knew most of it, but he was interested to hear her explain it to the guys.

"OK, so you know the ancient history, pardon the pun… The Ori… The Wraith… All the fighting… Orlin's story, Oma's story and Merlin and Morgan… Basically it was complex… Now add in to the mix a group of Alterran's who had a belief that they should be able to make things better all-around and that the feeling was they should have a contingency plan. A small group of Ancients conceived an idea… They would play around with genetics… a little bit modernist and I don't even want to go into the deeper darker side of the plan… They had to find a way to mix Alterran and normal human DNA in a way that would not be obvious… The first few times it was very unsuccessful… on one planet there was Project Eve that resulted in people who were very compliant and easy to shape but lacked strength… Project Lilith on the other hand turned a planet into the fiercest of warriors, but they almost were too aggressive. The last plan was Project Pandora, which took place on Earth, the genetic blend was apparently a success, each person was given a fail-safe protocol, they would only access their gifts if they chose, and to do that they had to as with everything the Ancients required be open to enlightenment and willing to attain the level of their Alterran DNA… essentially if they did not step up then they would not get anywhere. So the answer to my sisters and I is that we were exposed to the concept of enlightenment from a young age as our foster family were very into that, then out of the blue we developed these very strange 'gifts' and that landed us with a one-way ticket to working for the manor and MI9… The bit that concerns me, is that these projects took place on several planets and we have no idea how many people were affected… We also don't know what our presence has to do with this endgame other than the Alterrans knew that they needed something that would be able to defeat even the Ori, in the event that there was no other solution…"

"What about Merlin's weapon and the Ark and all that…?" Vala asked.

"The Ancients had no idea what he or any other may plan… The others figured it would be better to leave people to either succeed or fail of their own accord, allowing things to play out until endgame."

* * *

The team were silent for a long while after Kya's revelation style speech on the Ancients endgame… It came as a surprise but yet they were not that shocked.

* * *

"Would you guys mind if I went to rest now…? Trying to pull all the information together takes it out of you…" Kya said and they all nodded.

"Go ahead." Sam said.

"Want me to come with?" Cam asked.

"I am OK at the moment, could you come wake me in a couple of hours…?"  
"Sure thing." He smiled softly.

"Thanks." She said and turned to the corridor that led to the isolation quarters especially dressed for her with the anti-prior devices. She didn't like to abuse her gifts but at the same time it was also very strange to be totally without them.

"So Sam, are you glad to be headed home?" Vala asked as they sat drinking decaff coffees.

"Yeah, Oh boy yeah!" She smiled. "Think I may take I don't know a few months leave." She laughed. "No seriously, I think it is high time we all had a few days off, let's see what happens with Kya and then we will get a team weekend going…"  
"Sounds good, shame about the wine for you though!"  
"I know but the babies are worth every effort!"

They carried on talking and on the other side of the room, Cam and Daniel debated Kya's situation. While Teal'C sat unusually quiet even for him.

* * *

Three hours later having left her to rest for quite a while, Cam headed to find Kya. He walked into the room and she wasn't in bed, he saw the en-suite was in use and figured she must be in there. He waited, for a moment he thought he heard someone throwing up, he hoped she was OK… After another few minutes he called out…

"Kya, babe, you OK? Ky, babes, what's going on?" No answer… He tries the door.

After a moment, she opens the sliding door and is standing there in a towel with damp hair, smiling broadly.

"What's wrong…?" He asks concerned.

"Nothing honey, I was just taking a long shower is all.'

'Oh… okay so I didn't hear someone throwing up?' Cam asks concerned.

'No, why would you think that…?' She looks up at him.

Cam looks so concerned, Kya thinks as she looks at him.

Okay so she did throw up a little but it is likely the effect of the anti-prior tech.

'Uh… no… reason, it's just me hearing things I guess.' He says.

'I love you huni."

'I love you too… Hey Ky, you sure you're okay?' His brow wrinkles in that too cute way.

'Honestly I am.' She says.

She leaves him with his distant gaze to go and slip into my clean blue BDUs, do her makeup and brush her long blonde hair.

He smiles and slips his hands around her waist as she finishes putting on lipstick.

'Uh hun…?'

'Yeah'

'Uh nothing… just thinking again… it's a bad habit.'

'Too true' She says and kisses him affectionately. "I am going to go help Daniel, just for a little while. See if we can piece together some more parts of this big ancient puzzle."

"OK I'll come with." He says and she nods.

* * *

"OK Danny, let's get to work…" Kya says and smiles as they enter the communal room.

"You sure you want to do that, with all the anti-prior tech you must be feeling it…"  
"I am good, honestly, let's try and figure through this…"

"OK… Well, let's go back to the information we were gleaning on the ascension process and see if we can recover some of my memories, perhaps then we will have two sides of the same coin to work with…"  
"Great! Let's get this party started…"

* * *

Over the time on Valkyrie they work through a lot, each member of the team pitching in, trying to find solutions, meanwhile Cam and Sam also try to come up with a loophole to keep Kya with the SGC for at least a while longer.


	14. The Team Weekend

**A/N: Thank you for your support, always appreciated :) I do not own or earn from Stargate.**

 **Chapter Warnings: A little funny talk and adult ref... nothing descriptive**

* * *

 **Coming Back to Earth**

Still no closer to finding the answers they sought, two weeks later the team arrive back at the SGC. In the briefing room they meet General Landry and General O'Neill. The IOA leader is not there which is a blessing.

"Generals if I may…?" Kya begins after the greetings are done.

"Go ahead Miss Nite…" General Landry says.

"Despite our lack of knowledge on what is unfolding information wise in my head… I think I have devised a solution to the problem the IOA has with my abilities… I have designed a necklace which uses crystalline technology with highly attuned electro-magnetics… It would be like an anti-prior device only much smaller… I could wear it around my neck and you could be sure that I would not be able to use my 'powers' for either good or evil…" She said and smiled slightly. "I ran through it with Sam, and she agrees it has great potential as an idea…"

"I do sirs… Kya has managed to turn the relatively cumbersome anti-prior tech into a super portable version… A little like Adria's crystal from Celestis only instead of containing power it would absorb it… essentially neutralising any ability that involves the projection of EM-fields or other particular and wave form energies to affect one's surroundings… Kya would be like an ordinary woman with no psychic capacity beyond intuitive assumption…"

"Plus unlike the priors I do not have the capacity to neutralize the technology… I would not be able to cancel it out… at least not for a long time… And the tech seems to slow down the speed at which the ancient knowledge unfolds in my head-space, making it more manageable for me to sieve through it bit by bit…"

"It sounds like the perfect solution sirs…" Sam said.

"Colonel Carter, would you be willing to stake your career on this solution?" Landry asked.

"Yes sir, if it came to that, and I do not think it will. Kya has no intention of causing harm to anyone, she just wants to be allowed to remain here on the team, and close with her other half." Sam nods towards Cam who has remained silent.

"Mitchell, are you willing to take responsibility for Kya's actions on your team? I am not sure that your interpersonal relationship isn't going to cloud your judgement…"  
"Sir if I may… I have already handed direct command to Carter… I have no need to lead SG-1 all the time and as far as my judgement, I appreciate that yes, it may be clouded by Kya's presence, but if we take missions in turn and keep our personal fraternizing to out of hours then I believe we can make this work…"

"Very well, we will put the proposal for your device through to the IOA and see if they will agree to it… for what it is worth Agent Nite I believe your boss is in deep with the IOA and looking for a shoe-in on the action, we do not want to lose our newest asset to the red-tape… So let's see what we can do to prevent that happening." General O'Neill says.

"Thank you sirs. I really appreciate this." Kya says.

"Briefing at 0800 hours. In the meantime, go have some dinner, decompress and let's prepare for the meeting with the IOA… Dismissed. Landry says."

* * *

They head to the commissary and Jack joins them after a few minutes.

"Hi wifey" He winks at Sam.

"Husband, this was a nice surprise!" She grins.

"Yeah well I had some time and it's better to do these pesky IOA things in person…"  
"Yeah… So guys romantic commissary meal for seven?" She asks and they nod.

It ends up with Daniel, Vala and Teal'C one side of the table, and Cam, Kya, Sam and Jack the other side.

"I like being between Daniel and Muscles…" Vala says with a grin.

"You would! You are such a flirt!" Kya laughs.

"Outrageous!" Vala says and then looks salaciously at Daniel while feeling up Teal'C's bicep. "Mind you can you blame me…?" She grins.

"OK so campers… How's it going…?" Jack says.

"Well apart from my being like public enemy number one…" Kya says. "It's actually been pretty alright… In fact…"  
Cam takes over the sentence. "We have news… We are engaged to be married…" He says quickly. "We would rather that stay just between the seven of us…"  
"Congratulations guys!" Sam says and Jack joins in.

Daniel smiles and murmurs a congrats, Teal'C smiles and nods his head and Vala immediately gets excited.  
"OK so wedding planning… You'll need help… For a small fee of being a bridesmaid I would love to fulfil that function…" She says and Kya smiles.

"I would be honored Vala… I would like both you and Sam to be bridesmaids…"  
"We accept..." She says.

"Well I may not fit into dresses in a few months, so when is this shindig taking place…?" Sam asks with a grin.

"ASAP!" Cam says and Jack has an idea…

"I have a few days here, let's get together for a team weekend at the cabin…" He suggests.

"Sure… But how will we get clearance for Ky?" Cam asks.

"I have a favor or two to call in with the president…" Jack reassures.

* * *

The Team Weekend…

The Cabin is a full house, I negotiated a bed for Cam and I which means that at least two people will be on the living room floor. T I know won't mind that he loves the floor… Cassie and Caro can bunk in without awkwardness, and Jack and Sam obviously have their room, which leaves the discussions between Vala, Daniel and the General… Daniel says that he and Vala would be happy to share the living room with T and that gives the General a bed. Vala looks disappointed but for once she is happy because at least she is with Danny.

* * *

At dinner in the evening:

"So guy's thanks for coming..."

Cam addresses the gathered group, Vala, Cassie, Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Caro (That's Doc Lam when she's not in serious mode) and General Hank Landry.

"Ky and I have some great news for those of you who don't already know… We are getting married... and after Ky's visit to Doc Lam, thanks Caro by the way, we also just found out that we are having a baby, it is early days…"

They calculated that the baby seemed to have been conceived on the way to Atlantis...

"So we we wanted to make it official we are going to get hitched…" He grins.

"And Jack and Vala are planning the wedding…" Kya grins as well.

"Woah... that is some rock on your finger Kya...!" Vala exclaims noticing the ring that Ky had finally put back on her finger.

"Uh I guess... it was actually Cam's Grandmothers, Cam had it adjusted for me..."

Ky says and shows the fairly large diamond solitaire, with the beautiful diamond shoulders, set in white gold.

"It's not very practical though so Cam has bought me a flat banded ring for work."

Jack whistled and grinned at Cam. "At a boy Mitchell, getting it right..."

"Jack, please..." I say and he grins.

"Sorry kiddo, just you know..."

"Kiddo, Jack you're making me feel like a cradle snatcher here..." Cam says with a grin.

"Hey, Cam seriously would you date me..." Cass asks.

"Cassie you're only twenty-four... oh ha I see your point..." He says and grins, Kya is only a few years older than her.

"…It's just because any friend of Jack would never get within two feet of you inappropriately if they want to live." Ky says to her and she laughs.

"True, Uncle Jack have you been spoiling my chances with the airmen."

"Definitely" He says and they all laugh.

"So ladies, I would like all of you to be my bridesmaids… I would also love if one of you guys would walk me down the aisle so to speak… But we'll talk about that later… First I wish to make a toast to another special couple… To Colonel Samantha and General Jack O'Neill, two L's, it is definitely about time you changed those Carter uniform tags!"

"Here, here…"  
"To Jack and Sam!"

* * *

After much celebration, and champagne or orange juice, coffee or tea and various other beverages, everyone settled around for a game of charades…

"It's a film… OK… well T you are not giving me much to go by here…"  
"It kind of looks like he is dong the robot dance…"  
"Oh… Oh wait I know! Starwars: Attack of the Clones!"

"You are correct Cassandra."

"Do you guys watch anything that isn't sci-fi?" Cam asked.

"Hmmm… Not much…" Cassie said with a grin. "It's an alien thing."  
"Explains why Vala watches the Bachelor!" Kya laughs. "That is like science fiction and fantasy, no man is that perfect unless he is an alien or an android!"

"Hey I resent that!" Vala says with a pout.

"Seriously Danny boy give the girl a chance!" Jack says. "Clearly she has too much time on her hands... Perhaps the two of you should watch the Simpsons again... together... as a date."

"Still a nope." Daniel states.

"So who's going next… Cassie?" Sam asks.

"It should be someone else's go, T and I have been hogging the floor."  
"I'm up for a go…" Cam says and stands up.

After a few moments it is established that it is a film and that there are five words and he gives the number of syllables for each. He does his best to act out the words, even tries clues but to no avail. So in the end he walks over to Kya and picks her up carrying her out of the room.

"An Officer and A Gentleman!" Caro calls triumphantly.

"Yes!" He says.

General Landry stirs from his position napping in the corner. He and Jack had played a few games of chess while the others played charades.

Jack had now snuggled up to Sam who's tummy was very well rounded with pregnancy.

Kya was still giggling when Cam put her back on the couch and they played a few more rounds before Vala again broached the subject of strip poker.

"I have told you before Vala, that strip poker is not appropriate for colleagues!" Daniel said.

"Oh but it sounds fun!"

"Vala really…? Nobody wants that mix of wrong! Caro's dad is here, Cassie's family… Just drop it!" Daniel said.

"OK look I'm just teasing you Daniel, but seriously, there has to be another game…"  
"How about ghost stories… We could turn out the lights make it spooky…" Cass suggested.

"Yes that sounds awesome!" Kya said with a grin.

* * *

A while later Cassie was half way through a story…

"…and then all that could be heard was the sound of knock, knock, knock on the car roof and the officer instructed her get out of the car and do not look back… she followed his instruction but just at the last moment she turned and there on the top of the car was the escapee with…"

Just at that moment there was a loud rumble of thunder, lightning flashed, the remaining lamps went out and the whole room jumped, the ladies actually screamed a little. In the chaos of the storm the stories were forgotten and everyone set out to light the storm candles. Jack rarely resorted to trying to reset the generator in a storm it was easier to ride it out.

* * *

Eventually everyone retired to bed and snuggled up n Cam's arms Kya felt completely safe, spooky stories or not… She listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat and drifted into slumber.

* * *

Sam and Jack relished in being in the cabin again even with house guests they made the most of their alone time and Jack just enjoyed being able to lay his hands on his wife's pregnant belly and connect with their babies.

* * *

Caro and Cassie snuggled up best they could in the den without being too in each other's space and Hank went to his usual place in the guestroom he loved.

Meanwhile Vala sandwiched her sleeping bag right between Daniel and Teal'C.

She sighed contentedly as she snuggled down, Daniel huffed a little and T just remained stoic. "Night boys!" She said cheekily.

* * *

Next Day…

In the morning the storm had passed leaving freshness in it's wake.

Kya was a little sick feeling with the pregnancy so she thought she would head out for some air. She snuck out quietly.

* * *

Kya's POV:

As I walk I realize I'm just so happy for this opportunity, to be with a great man, to be having a baby with him and getting married soon. Cam's happy about it and everyone else is supportive, I just worry Cam is such a live wire, I don't want him suppressing his nature on my behalf, he needs to be active constantly, he hates down time. I continue to think it over as I walk over to a bench a little way into the woods and sit down a man walks over and sits next to me.

"Hi…" He says.

"Uh… hello…" I reply with a strange curiosity.

"I'm Pete…" The guy says.

"OK..."

"What's your name?"

"Oh I don't give away my secrets Pete."

"Oh go on… please? For me...?" He says and smiles.

"No I am not sure about that…" I say and look at him intently, trying to figure out his motive... We have been trying out a prototype for the portable anti-psychic device, the anti-prior devices work in buildings but are still pretty bulky, so I put the prototypes Sam and I built when we returned in my pocket before I left the cabin and I can't read him, his mind or emotions which means the tech works fully. "So who are you Pete?"

"I'm a private investigator." He says, and I watch his face carefully assessing for lies.

"You investigating: me?" I ask.

"No." He says smoothly.

"Someone I know?" I inquire.

"No…" He says less smoothly.

"So are you talking to me for a reason?" I ask a little more force in my voice.

"No… I…" He falters.

"So why'd do stop to talk to me?" I ask firmly.

"You're kinda cute." He says and attempts for a sheepish look.

"Let's get this straight… you decided to talk to me because you think I'm cute. Even though you're on: what... a stake out? You are supposed to be doing a job…?"

"Yeah… Just taking the opportunity."

"Oh OK then…" I say. "By the way you should lose the beard, it's very vagrant chic." I stand up and go to walk away.

"Be careful there are some weirdos around here." He says with an odd tone.

"Yeah… and you're one of them." I whisper under my breath. I don't look back, deciding I have a bad feeling about that guy.

* * *

I walk hastily back to the cabin, checking as I close the door that I was not followed.

"Kya, you okay?" Cameron asks me as I walk in, he must have woken a little after I left.

I fall into his arms relieved.

"Fine, I just went for a walk, got chatted up by a hobo, who thinks he's a PI."

"Please be careful going out around here alone?" He says. "The woods are safe enough but you just can't be certain…"

"Yes sweetie, I always am careful, I just wanted some air, the morning sickness is pretty up today."

"I know you are careful, I know you don't take unnecessary chances, I just I need to know you're safe now…" He says and rests his forehead on mine. "You're my beautiful girl and not only that but we are having a baby together."

I know he worries.

"Yes we are." I whisper.

"It's really great…" He says, his serious expression always softens for me.

"Yeah it is." I say and he smiles. "Cam I wanted to ask… what about you… Your career? I know you… Are you sure, I mean, we don't need to be married, had you even considered it before me…"

"I want to marry you… You are the first person who has made me stand still for more than a few minutes at a time, I love being with you… so Jack has let me in on the plans and how does a month's time sound for our marriage?"

"Perfect." I say and hug him tightly. "Cam I love you so much!" I say and he strokes my back.

"I love you too." He replies and I hug him even tighter. "I'm kinda tired can we go back to bed for a bit?" I ask.

"Sure babe."

* * *

Later that morning, we hear the others head out, some fishing, some walking in the woods, so we just stay put happy as we are snuggled in bed he massages my back and nuzzles my neck affectionately.

"You know something?"

"Mmmmm… What's that darling?"

"I am so glad that you're a brilliant academic and secret agent... not a soldier… it wouldn't be allowed for us to be together otherwise."

"Oh so you mean to say I wouldn't be allowed to kiss you like this…"

"No…" He says and looks into my eyes as we kiss.

* * *

Much later I awake to find him watching me.

"God you're beautiful." He says and I laugh lightly.

"Well keep that image in mind for when I look like a beached whale." He grins.

Suddenly we hear a noise.

"What was that?" I ask and he look's quizzical. Is everyone else still out?

"Not sure, I think so… stay put, I'll go check it out…" He says and grabs his joggers and pistol. I stay in the bed and he locks the bedroom door, protecting me. I hear a scuffle and a couple of shots fired, he returns a few minutes later with a bloody lip and his cell phone. He is talking to the General.

"Yeah, can you call them to send someone over, I think I scared the guy off, but I want this checked out he may have harassed Kya previously this morning when she went out for a walk." He slams his phone shut and I look up at him.

"Oh my goodness you're face... he hurt you!"

"No babes honest I am fine..."

"You didn't hurt him badly did you... coz he won't get far if he's shot..."

"I skimmed his arm."

"Oh okay…"

"Come here you…" He says and takes me in his arms I kiss him, he kisses me back.

I smile, hugging him tight and laying my head against his chest, he strokes my hair affectionately.

* * *

When the SF's, arrive a while later we let them sweep the area and check the cabin, they find a couple of listening devices and a camera, looks like he came in thinking we had all gone out. The guy however is long gone.

* * *

"Promise me you won't go out alone again?" Cam asks me as we sit together in the living room.

"I promise."

The gang are gathered around, all looking a little worried.

"Sir we've checked the area there's no trace." The head SF informs us.

"Thanks. You're free to go." The General instructs and the guy salutes and leaves.

"So what are we going to do about the weird stalker guy?" I ask everyone.

"Well, we figure from his description and behaviors he is likely part of the remnants of a rogue element known as the Trust and you may have heard of them, we will get to tracking their recent actions then go from there." Jack says.

"Perhaps someone has heard of your abilities and seeks to use you as a weapon…" Teal'C comments.

"That sounds about right…" I say.

"Either way we are on it and it will be fine!" Cam affirms and I feel reassured.

"Thanks guys." I smile.


	15. A Day of Rest

A/N: So here it is the next installment, by goodness it took a while what with work commitments etc :) but it's here! I still do not own or earn from anything Stargate! If there are mistakes, then oops, I haven't had it beta read nor have I done a lot of proof reads myself so hope it is OK...

Chapter Warnings: None as such a little 'adult' conversation and some Pete related stuff, if you like Pete I am sorry for the way this is headed as I really didn't like that character, he's nearly always a bad guy in my fanfic! :) Also this is a long fluffy chapter, if you are waiting for the action adventure it may be a couple of chapters still...

 **A Day of Rest**

"Hey Sammy, do you think Kya got a good enough impression of the guy to do a sketch… I am thinking maybe this Pete is not just any Pete…" Jack says when he and Sam have a few moments alone the following day. He sits rubbing her pregnant belly softly as they talk. She nods.

"I wondered the same, I mean Pete dropped off the radar once we broke up, at first I thought it was temporary but now it makes sense maybe he got a job offer…"

"Would he willingly have used his security clearance to work for the other team?" Jack asks and Sam looks at him concerned.

"He was a pretty suspicious guy Jack he was always digging for answers about me… He flagged our security trackers when he had his FBI friend do a background search on me, we started a tap on his phone and discovered he was in contact with Pete…"

"So we know he has a desperate side… What about vengeance…?"

"Possible. I doubt on a personal level… He already knew we were over before the conversation… So I don't think this is particularly personal… I would say this is more about wanting to be a part of something…"

"OK, so let's say he has joined the trust, it is him who has been following Kya, then why him… why her… why now…? And how much does he know?"  
"Well she works for MI9 and Stargate Command and has access to the IOA… She is the agent they would need if they wished to infiltrate multiple organisations… Plus if they know of her abilities, she is leverage… I'd be concerned if they know about her pregnancy."

"OK so we need to keep her out of this one… She needs to stay safe."  
"Yup…"  
"I am going to speak with Mitchell… I think he should be in the loop first about the potentials and then we'll decide what we do."

"OK, yes I agree."

Pete Shanahan may not have been the world's greatest detective but he was resourceful, determined and downright awkward when he wanted to be. Sam was genuinely concerned for Kya's safety, if Pete had elected to work for the new Trust then she reluctantly admitted they had a deeper threat because he knew their faces, their true work, their homes, it put them at a greater risk.

* * *

Kya sketched the guys face herself at Jack's request. He and Cam had left her to it so they could go and have a quiet conversation. She debated about breaking her self-imposed rules and listening psychically but realized she could trust Cam enough to know he would tell her or if needed protect her from what Jack was updating him on.

Sam walked into the kitchen and there on the table confirming she and Jack's suspicion was a sketch of her ex-fiancé, Pete.

"Hey Sam!" Ky said and proffered the tea pot.

"Want a cuppa?" She asked adding an extra hint of her English accent to the mix.

Sam grinned and nodded.

"Yes please!" She said in her best London voice.

Kya laughed and brewed the tea. She had seen Sam's reaction to her sketch, and had realized it was Pete, Sam's ex, she had already considered that, having read all the files, she knew about him, what she couldn't guess was what he had to do with their lives now.

"Biscuit?" Kya asked as she pulled a fresh baked tray of baked goods from the oven.

"You are a total Mary Sue do you know that?" Sam laughed.  
"I am a what?" I look at her confused.  
"Fan fiction reference, from a sci-fi fanfic originally… A new addition or original character to an established group that is so perfect you're almost irritating, you are literally like super-girl and you bake like Cam's grandma! Even I want to idealize about your virtues!" She laughs.

"You read fan fiction… What for…?" I am surprised.  
"Don't tell Jack, but when I was bored at work before what with pregnancy etc I kinda read a little star-trek and some wormhole extreme fan fiction… It is actually OK… Fans of a show tend to do it justice…" Sam blushed a little. "I liked the story-line, love interests & forbidden feelings…"

"Oh my goodness…" I am lost for words. "Well your secret is safe with me. Also I had a lot of free time in my undercover roles with plenty of practice to become this perfect. So how about a biscuit from, Mary Sue?" I grin.

"Yes please." We sit at the table and talk about nonsense.

"So how is it in your stage of pregnancy?" I ask.

"It's new to me… I don't know what to expect but I guess my feet ache a lot and I am really enjoying good sleep and good food…" She smiled and nipped another bscuit.

At some point Vala bounds in and tells them all about the General's bird-watching habits, the General himself followed shortly. Then eventually Cassie, T and Daniel arrive with very muddy outfits from running in the woods. Caro emerges from the study where she was working on an essay for yet another degree she was eagerly placing under her belt, though how she had the time as CMO of the SGC was a miracle to even Sam.

A while later, the cooking of the roast dinner was well underway and Jack and Cam appeared, they must have gone on quite the hike. Sam quickly intercepted Jack and they spoke softly in the corner.

Cam walked up behind Kya who was standing at the stove, stirring a homemade gravy. Putting on the heavy southern drawl he said: "There's my woman, just where she oughta be."

* * *

Kya's POV:

I turn into Cam's arms.

"Really, you wouldn't mind if I stayed at home and cooked all day everyday…?" I ask.

He grinned.

"While you are pregnant, I would prefer you avoid the cooker too… so maybe just relax and dust the surfaces that are in arms reach once a day." He winked.

"Mmmm Hmmm… You know this pregnancy thing, not a new thing, been something females have done since the dawn of time and women have done since the dawn of humanity…" I say and gaze into his eyes, seeing that he has a soft caring look there.  
"You're not women, you are my woman, and I say you should rest and put your feet up." He says half-jokingly. "But honestly, let me finish up here?" He says and I nod, my feet are tired after several hours upright.

"Thank you." I kiss him softly, lovingly, he sighs and rests his forehead on mine.

"How'd it go?" Sam softly inquires to Jack.

"Well, Cam is worried obviously, but apart from that we have formulated a plan, I will fill you in on the details a little later. Mean time let's enjoy food!" Jack says and grins as they lay the table for dinner.

"OK… I hear there is cake for dessert, Kya was a very busy camper this morning!"  
"Aaah well, she did promise when we met first time that she would bake for us one day and I have tried her cookies, but well her cakes are apparently legendary." He grins.

Gathered around the table, with a good old fashioned British style Sunday roast courtesy of Kya, everyone was happy, there was wine and fruit juice flowing and with the promise of chocolate cake as a dessert they were all keen to do the main course justice.

"OK well, she said let there be cake and there was cake…" Kya said as she cleared the dishes and brought the cake.

"Wishes granted, prayers answered, why you must be a fairy god mother." Says Vala.

"Been watching movies again have we?" Jack asks amused.

"Oh yes, I still believe it is one of the most reliable ways to learn of your culture…" Vala enthuses  
"Oh my…" Daniel looked despairingly at the ceiling.

The cake vanished as quickly as it had been presented.

A while later:

"Thank you so much Kya, this weekend has been wonderful." General Landry says and smiles.

"Thank you sir."  
"Kya you can call me Hank, you are not military."

"OK Hank but if it is all the same, sir sounds better for me, sir." She grins.

"Well then, Cassie are you ready to go back to college?" He asks and Cassie nods, she is busy saying her goodbyes. "Caroline would you still like that lift?"  
"Sure. Thanks." She smiled.

"Thanks Ky." She says and hugs her friend.

"You are welcome." Kya hugs her back and Caro goes to grab her bag.

"No rest for the wicked, eh?" The general says. "We'll look deeper into this weekend's incident and let you know what we find. You all enjoy your remaining leave and we'll see you in a few days."

"Thanks for an awesome time, I have finals to ace now so wish me luck." Cassie says and Ky grins.

"Go get em, you are nearly there, I am sure your mum would be very proud. Are you still going to intern with Caro at the base?"

"Yes! I am psyched for it!" She says and moves on to hug Vala.

* * *

"So rumor has it we are watching an old favorite of yours Jack…" Kya says and grins.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes… The Simpsons Movie. Cameron has never watched it." She says and shakes her head somberly.

Jack makes a mock shock expression. "He hasn't?! This must be corrected immediately." The rest of them laugh and Cam glares in false ire at Ky who grins widely.

They gather around the widescreen tv. Ky snuggles up with Cam and Sam with Jack, his hand lovingly rests on her tummy.

Meanwhile, Vala lays out with her legs across Daniel and Teal'C, both of them sigh.

They watch the movie and Daniel looks less than impressed and Cam a little bemused by it. Teal'C had begun filling a crossword, having watched it a few times.

"I thought you liked the Simpsons, Daniel?" Kya asks.  
"I watched a few episodes, but I am not a huge fan…" He says.

"I don't get it…" Cam says finally. "It's almost too life-like…except for the vivid cartoon colors..."

"Burns as Goa'uld, am I right?" Jack asks. "I'm right. I've always been right about that." He answers himself.

"Cards anyone?" Vala asks brightly.

"Noooo thank you…" Sam says and she and Jack make their way to bed. "Night everyone."

"We need to rest too." Kya says and she and Cam head off. "Night guys."

"Come on guys… just a little game…"

"Fine." Daniel sighs, winner gets dibs on the beds.

"Very-well." Teal'C says.

* * *

Cam's POV:

"I thought you wanted to rest?" I ask with a grin as Kya pounces me.

"I do but resting can involve more than one kind of thing." She grins and straddles me trying to both kiss and strip me simultaneously.

"OK so pregnancy suits you…" I say with a laugh and kiss her deeply.

We make love and Kya falls asleep deeply snuggled into my protective hold. I can't seem to rest, my mind is going over and over the situation that unfolded here. Why is the new Trust organisation after Ky? Am I crazy for thinking we will ever even have any kind of normal family relationship… Am I making the right decision for them all, they were like danger magnets what sort of a life would it be for their kids, maybe he should be thinking of a witness protection program, or off-world retirement…

Kya's POV:

I felt so relaxed I completely forgot that I had turned off the anti-psychic device while we were intimate, I hate feeling that boundary of electromagnetic disturbance between us, I had drifted to sleep in Cam's arms and had failed to switch it back on.

Sometime later I felt the energy of anxious penetrative thoughts, unconsciously I tuned in. Cam is worrying about our future, about the safety of us and the baby. He was considering radical options; I was worried now too. Throughout the rest of the cabin most minds were quiet. There was one person still awake too, Teal'C, he was on watch, he couldn't rest because of the intruder the previous day, I felt a wave of warmth and gratitude for the kind noble warrior that stood guard, leaning over I embrace Cam, kiss him and surreptitiously switch the EM device back on.

"I love you…" I whisper to him and snuggle back down in his arms. We are good together, I am determined not to let the ancient thing or the agent thing ruin this.


	16. A Family Affair

A/N: Huhummm (coughs awkwardly) so admissions of a fanfic writer, as you know much of this story was written a while ago (years in fact) and I have been re-writing it and stuff... so this chapter is part very old & part brand new I have officially no idea where the story is going after this chapter... I have another old part of the story that could be woven in at some point, but not sure yet... So watch this space and keep an open mind :) Also I do not own or earn from Stargate stuff... It's not beta read so sorry for type-o's et al. Thank you for your support! ~ MF x

Chapter Warnings: Oh well, just read with eyes closed ;) But no seriously not many warnings just the usual a little adult humor/ chat/ references nothing much, a few emotional discussions... Oh and some anti-Pete stuff so you have been warned...

 **A Family Affair**

The day of the wedding:

"Oh Sam, Cassie, Vala I am so nervous..." Kya said, rearranging her simple wedding dress for the hundredth time.

"You'll do just fine, you look beautiful." Sam reassured, fondly remembering a very similar day just a year ago. She and Jack had also had a quiet and simple wedding but their venue had been a little demurer.

"Thanks, I think you guys all look great too..." I say and they all smile, so sweet, dressed in pale-pink strapless-dresses that hug their individual figures perfectly, Sam's dress is a special maternity dress made to fit the bump, it is so flattering, and they have their hair tied up in pink roses with curls loose and the back, I have a simple cream and soft pink floral head wreath and lace veil. My dress is creamy-white satin, with long sleeves and a low neckline with an empire fit which then undercuts my bust to nip in to my still relatively slender waist, it isn't what I would have imagined, but Vala assured me it was my style.

"Come on... they're waiting." Vala says, she is impatient for the actual event.

"Okay, let's do it, are you ready Kya?" Cassie asks softly.

"Yes, think so… Where is Caro?" I say concerned, the fourth bridesmaid has vanished.

"She is waiting for us at the door…"

I nod and we exit the suite, I follow the gang to the doors to the outside.

We head out into one of the Rose gardens of out venue… the White-House... hey it isn't every day that the president lets you conduct a private ceremony in his garden, but he figured he owed SG-1 a favor, President Hayes is a kind man.

Cam's POV:

"Gawd Daniel, I am actually nervous…" I say as I rub my sweating palms on my dress blues. "And my parents are judging me from afar, I feel it… I should of told them!"  
"Cam, nervous, now I never thought I'd see that day." He smiles at me and reassuringly pats my shoulder. "You'll be just fine, she's a great woman and hey your parents will get over it I am sure they'll just be happy for you."

I nod and try to breathe calmer.  
"After the number of battles I have been in you would think I could get a grip on my nerves..." I mutter.

"Cameron Mitchell, I was given some sound advice before my marriage to Drey'auc, Master Bra'tac told me that to be married was the opposite of being on the battlefield. When a soldier goes into battle he is armored, ready to fight and to die for his people, his opponent knows him only as an enemy, but when a man takes a wife and goes into a marriage he removes his armor and is prepared to surrender and to live with both his greatest supporter and his most adept challenger, husband and wife will grow to know the greatest strengths and weaknesses of each other and a respect of that is important, marriage should never be considered a battlefield, instead you should be each other's allies and build your defenses together in union." Teal'C bows his head.

"Thanks Teal'C… I think that was meant as kind advice..." I say, clearly the big guy takes marriage very seriously which is kinda refreshing and just then the music strikes up leaving no further time for thoughts.

As the music starts and the bridesmaids head down the aisle, a long stretch of red carpet leading to a magnificent rose arbor.

Jack takes Kya's arm and leads her down the aisle to the tune of Canon in D, at the end is a grinning Cam and a very nervous looking overseer, who was probably afraid of messing up in front of the president.

"Friends & family, we are gathered here to witness the blessed union in marriage of these two people. If anyone has a just and lawful reason that they should not be joined, then they may speak now…." Silence prevails. "Who will give this woman to this man?"

"I will." Jack says with a grin, gently handing Ky's hand to Cam.

"Do, you Cameron Mitchell take Kya Nite..." And so the ceremony continued through the "I do's" to the rings and kissing of the bride. A short celebration, some emotional goodbyes and then on to Air-force 1, with the rest of SG-1 except Sam and the three appointed members of Kya's 'family' to fly to England.

Many hours later:

They were collected by Limo from the private airport and driven straight to a secret location, from there they were placed into six separate blacked-out cars and driven by different routes to the 'Manor'.

Upon arrival, Kya led the group through the wooden front doors into a fortress.

"Welcome to the Manor, this is one of England's most closely guarded secrets. In 1910 there were a group of psychics, various religious followers and some scientists who were all striving for the same goal, via different means, they believed there must be a different way and so by 1939 at the start of WW2 they realised that the only way to achieve their goal of peace was to work together and so they began to convert this abandoned mansion, and gradually move in their team, they have been operational since 1942..." The welcoming committee dispersed. Kya continued the speech.

"There are currently 8 active field agents, 1 non-active and several others in the Manor most of us myself included are also Psyc-ops, that are special agents and of course the special operators… Active agents you will get the opportunity to meet are, Michael Herald, Raphael James, Cecily Markham-Nite, Judith Thompsett, Sadie King, Darra Herald (Mike's brother) and Hugh Thompsett- Judith's husband... My sister Persephone Juliette Nite is the non-active operator, her speciality is books and research, Daniel you and she will get along just fine... The other people living here are specialists in their fields doctors, ex- operators, scientists and of course desk jockeys... but us Psych-ops are connected by one special feature, we can communicate telepathically, we feel each other's emotions and we are able to use our minds to influence objects and such... we each have individual strengths and weaknesses the thing is that we have been isolated to the Manor for most of our lifetimes and we haven't tried our combined abilities outside of a controlled situation. One of the reasons I came to you guys was test my abilities without the rest of the team, and they were not too effected but still as a team we have always been stronger..."

Cam's POV:

"Wow, one big happy family...?" I say with a hint of sarcasm. I will never have the supernormal abilities these guys share, I am a Kansas born flyboy, why has that not occurred to me before?

I watch Kya, listening to her as she details out her life before us, it is almost as if she is giving a museum tour, her words are so automated…

Just at that particular moment, two how would I describe them… fit and unnaturally ripped… guys come jogging up the stairs in front of us, both clearly had recently been working out…

Kya looked at them.

"Raphael! Darra! Oh my goodness, you're back?!"

"Kya! It's great to see you, we didn't realise you would be away on a long op when we returned." The one called Raphael exclaimed and grabbed her in a hug lifting her off the floor. I had to curb my irritation.

This guy was tall maybe 6"5" with shoulder length dark brown hair and an open smiling face with the kind of soft blue eyes your mama would trust. I would have put him at no more than thirty in age.

"Raffa, I missed you my brother." Ky said and looked genuinely happy to see him. She turned to the guy next to him a thirty something about 5"10" black hair and deep eyes.

"Hey Dizzy." She smiled without moving toward him. I figure this must be the guy that has history with her then, there is a cool reserve and a stand away boundary that though invisible has clear lines.

"Hey blue." He said and lifted a hand in greeting, his head inclining slightly. I note that he has a sad expression beneath the tough guy shell.

Kya's POV:

I notice Cam's sudden reserve, not like him, he is in full on soldier mode, I really hate the posturing between men!

Time to smooth the feathers.

"Cameron Mitchell…" I say and take his hand in mine. "Meet Raphael and Darra, guys, this is my husband, Cam..." I safe firmly but with a gentle tone. Now wait for it.

"Come again?" Darra practically choked. "You're married? When? How? Why?"

"Darra it's none of your concern..." Raphael chastised him sternly. "I'm pleased for you. Congratulations." I knew Raphael wouldn't mind, he was always supportive of me, we had worked in a team for a long time. Darra will brood and be an arse for a while yet.

"Thank you Raffa. Where are the others…?" I cut the conversation short for now.

"CC and Mikey are in the dining room, we were about to join them… PJ is in hiding and Hugh, Sadie and Judi are out with the boss..." I smile and we say our see you laters.

They head for the dining room. By this time the gang have caught up and the first introductions been made, but now it was the hard one. They entered the room and Mike was the first to look, his fork dropping to his plate, and then a blonde woman's hawk like gaze falling on them… Was she a Nite sister? She must have been around Ky's age Cam thought and they were extraordinarily similar, though were Ky had soft lines and curves this woman was all hard lines and angles, she stood, making her way around the table. He was about to ask when.

"Sister, it is a surprise to see you." She said stiffly. So it was her.

"But none to see you my dearest Cecily... Has it not been many months?"

"Indeed." She replied. "You appear to have gained weight."

"As you appear to have withered further." Clearly there was more to this conversation than the basic level. Cecily smiled a cold calculated creation and moved to stand possessively over Mike.

Now that Cam noticed, he could see the total identical nature of the women, they were twins, but total opposites Ky was warm, but this woman was like the arctic. He was surprised they had changed so much from the photograph he had seen of the three.

"CC, Mike may I introduce my husband Colonel Cameron Mitchell USAF..."

At this the ice maiden's face was a picture, she openly stared in horror.

Cam wasn't sure if it was disgust, envy or pure hatred that crossed her features but abruptly the act with poor Mike was dropped and she left the room in a cloud of negativity.

Kya's POV:

"Did I miss something?" Cam asks me with a quizzical look.

"No... That…was Cecily, you'll soon see that you couldn't get three more different characters if you tried with us sisters... when you meet PJ you'll understand, you see CC, was once married but he was killed working for MI9, now, she haunts my every move attempting to better me, and ultimately destroy my happiness. She sees me as her wicked witch of the west… But really she is no Dorothy." I sigh. "Next it will be you her claws target. I'm sorry I should have warned you but I rarely think of her as my own flesh and blood these days... So much has changed."

"I understand." He says and I look at him fondly, I think he does, I know he had relatives like that, the ones who would sooner freeze their hearts than love you for who you are...

I notice poor Mike looks shell-shocked and I wonder if it is news of our nuptials that had caused such a stir... Well we can cross that bridge later.

"PJ my other sister however... is the loveliest person, she is gentle and kind and intelligent in a subtle way... completely different to CC." I say brightly.

"When do I get to meet this wonderful woman..." He grinned.

"Follow me I can probably guess were PJ will be... where the books live... she is a total Daniel... It is kind of strange actually, they would be very well suited... if not for Vala..." I muse as we walk along, the others have all broken off to meet different groups so it is just us now.

"Vala...?" He nearly chokes on a laugh.

"Well they have a thing right?" I ask, I mean in the months I have known them they seemed close…

"Nope... not anymore... a brief thing a while back… but it didn't seem to work out... rumour has it that she is after the T man now..." He winks and I know that part is a joke, but I am surprised that they are not together.

"Oh well maybe I should introduce them."

They enter a large room full of old and very old books and there in the corner on the most; dusty looking worn leather chair Cam had ever seen sat a tiny figure.

"Hey sis..." Kya says softly and the girl looks up, her big glasses dropping off her nose, her eyes deeper blue than Kya's, her face like a pixie, a grin spreading wide. She jumps up. She looks so young.

"Sis, you're home safe!" She jumped into Ky's arms. "It's so good to see you."

"You too..." Kya said and Cam could see the deep bond of love between these sisters.

Cam's POV:

I observed the seen, the curvaceous, vivacious woman I married embracing a sylph-like quieter version of her-self… PJ was so like her in many respects except her energy and physical shape was totally different, like a little mouse, to Ky's graceful deer like quality... Ky must be the same height as her sister but they are totally different in body type. Ky's well-fitting jeans and top looked perfect for her curvy body, but PJ had leggings and a long baggy jumper hiding herself.

"You must be Cameron my sister tells me so much of you in her letters... and our shared dreams..." She smiled an ethereal smile as she stepped towards me.

"Dreams...?" I cough. Oh my I really hope she didn't get all the details…

"Yes we share dreams, it's a thing although the device has inhibited that, I am glad that here I don't have to use that thing..." Kya says and smiles. "Cam, meet my sister Perspehone Juliette, aka PJ, we share a strong enough bond to dream walk together and it means that the other telepaths don't hear." Ky explained.

PJ embraced me warmly. I can feel how fragile her frame is compared to Kya.

"So you are married now?" She asked turning to her sister.

"Yes..." Ky showed the rings.

"Wow... that's so nice for you both, congratulations..." She smiled... "Did you hear about Mike?"

"No what...?"

"He and CC are having a child together... she has been persuaded after much effort to keep the baby… She is so hurt and fragile, it is almost painful to see... After her first husband, she vowed to never have a serious relationship again you see..." PJ explains turning to me.

"Pregnancy explains the terrible mood… I would not pry into her mind it would have been rude." Kya says. "I know where I am not welcomed…"

"Yes I'm afraid their situation has really stirred up trouble..."

"I am pregnant too…" Kya confesses, a little sheepish.

"Really... why did you hide that from me?" PJ asks. I know why she didn't tell her sister, a close bond could be easily manipulated by the wrong hands…

"Yes a couple of months gone... I had to hide it from you the bad guys, they want me and they cannot know about our baby..."

"Oh I'm sorry for the troubles… But congratulations! And I know you're safe now you're back here... Did you see Darra by the way?"

"Yes..." Ky answers.

"What's up with him?" I ask looking between my wife and her sister.

"He has a bit of an issue with me well us actually..." PJ says and blushes.  
"What happened?" Kya asks.

"He tried it on with me… I may have injured him… Just a little bit." She says.

"PJ what did you do…"  
"I broke his jaw and his wrist… After you went to the US, he wanted to date someone like you… I am not like you and I tried to explain that to him nicely… He got a bit hands-y so I may have used my powers for bad…" She wrinkles her nose. I really like my sister-in-law, but none-the-less I try not to look too happy about her violent streak.

"So you guys had a history…?" I ask Kya.

"Yes, we were sweethearts from sixteen years old and we dated for a few years, I was always moving on to the next job, he lived abroad for a bit too we hardly saw each other from year to year in the end… When I moved to come join SG-1, I broke it off finally…" She is matter of fact.

"What is his thing... why is he here in MI9?" I ask.

"Same as me... he is a telepath and empath, he reads minds and emotions... he can also project them... He could for instance, project a person's strength or weakness back at them... He is strong mentally he has not been known to lose many fights..." She says and looks up at me.

"I'll keep that in mind... Honey, are you okay?" I ask her. "You look a little pale."

"I feel a bit off actually... I should probably check with the doc, in case there's a baby problem..."

"Come on let's go, show me the way..." She allows me to lead her to their version of an infirmary, it is more like a therapy center…

"Hey Raven." She says as the tall long brown haired man turned. His eyes were soft and warm in tone and he smiled in welcome.

"Kya my sister, come in and have a seat…" He takes her hands and looks into her eyes. I feel no aggression towards him, his intention feels pure. "I hear you are pregnant… So what ails you?"

"I'm not sure I think the pregnancy is getting to me a bit..."

The doc refers her to a couch and examines her, it doesn't take long, there is no equipment, no tests, he just lays his hands on and then when satisfied he smiles.

"You are a little anemic actually that doesn't worry me, we can feed you up... But I'm a little concerned, I would like to have a closer look at the baby, if you're okay with that?" He asks, she nods and smiles.

"Of course…" She says and the doc kneels in front of her, looking at her abdomen.

"My friends you are going to have beautiful healthy child, I want you to take some natural iron supplements Kya, in addition to improving your intake of food… And your baby is not appreciating so much jostling around, so you are not to undertake to exercise beyond a short walk each day… It appears, you have very fragile uterine ligaments and as your pregnancy progresses they will be sensitive to potential damage, so just take things easy." He says with a smile again but a firm tone.

"Thanks Raven." She says and nods. "I promise to follow your advice." She says and I look at them both, this was the strangest visit ever to a doc.

"He is a psychic too, that is how he evaluates the baby etc…" Kya confirms for me. "So how are you my brother...?"

"I am well."

"And Serendipity...?"

"She is well and we have a new addition to the household, our daughter Joy was born two months ago."

"May I offer warm wishes and congratulations; it is good to here."

He grins broadly, his warm eyes lighting up.

"I love fatherhood. It is a great blessing." He says and turns to me.

I watched the conversation unfold, this guy was centered calm and intelligent, he had a peaceful energy about him, where the other guys had been more edgy.

"So Cameron Mitchell, are you enjoying life married with one of my dearest sisters?"

"It's great..." I answer truthfully.

"So, you're concerned about the other males here?"

He asks I had to double take at the sudden knowledge he seemed to have, I haven't even spoken with Ky about it yet.

"I am... how'd you...?"

"Know your worries, I too am telepathic with nothing like your wife's natural ability, but I have spent years concentrating on refining my ability to search easily in some minds for the answers I need... Don't worry though that concern of yours is right on the surface." He smiled reassuringly. "I apologize did not mean to be rude, but I felt to ask."

"Wow... OK, yeah I guess if I am honest it worries me how they may see me, and how they may react to me..." I say, quite shocked at his bluntness, but also relieved.

"That they fight with invisible abilities and not just that but abilities you have not yet developed...?" He queries.

"Yes..." I confirm.

"Do not worry, these are learned abilities, their fundamental genetics may give them the upper hand but at the very least you may learn defensive tactics... at best you could be proficient in each ability."

"Truthfully...?" Ky asks him. "Raven why have we not been told this..." She looks shocked.

"It was not the thing to go giving lessons to all… We must be selective. The person must be suitable, willing and able to learn."

"I am a willing student, but who can teach me." I ask

"I will guide you if you wish or perhaps your wife can teach you, she is as proficient as I." He says and I nod.

"OK… Thank you." I say grateful for some understanding.

"We should leave you now thank you for the check up and I will come and see you if I have any more problems." Kya says and she takes my hand leading me out of the room.

Kya's POV:

"Well now that was interesting..." Cam says as we walk to our suite.

"Yes... I had no idea that it was possible..." I say. "I am pleased though…"

Just at that second CC comes out of one of the rooms adjoining the corridor.

"CC, how are you feeling with the pregnancy?" I ask genuinely concerned.

"Who told you? Was it that vile shrew of a sister of ours? I have no say you know, what a mess… I didn't even want to stay with him let alone have a baby with him… So don't ask me how I feel, I want out of this fish bowl as soon as the child is born. I am leaving it behind." I look at her. I never realised how full of hate she truly was after her first husband died.

"Cecily, be sensible what about Mike?" I ask in dismay.

"He is a grown man he can look after himself, and the baby, because I am going back to free-lance work and then I am going far away from this country..." She says with spite.

"CC, have you spoken to Raven, I am sure that you are having some hormonal problems with the pregnancy, you are totally irrational." I state calmly.

"Oh well, we can't all be perfect can we. Your baby I am sure will be a veritable wonder-child." She glares at my abdomen, oh dear, she knows. "Thought you hid that one well? You're still my sister, I know all your weak points." She looked at me then at Cam. "A fly-boy though… Not bad…"

Oh crap, what else does she know already. I need to make sure she doesn't get the chance to get out of here.

The rest of SG-1 had been settling into their temporary accommodation in the UK. Sam had been doing some digging on every move Pete had made since their break-up. She established that he had initially move to a different police department, actually he had been working out of a local Sheriff's office somewhere in Boulder. Then he dropped off grid about a year ago.

"What do you have on the threat…?" General Landry asked her as she took a proffered seat in his office.

"Well, sir as near as I can say, he was recruited around eighteen months back… He vanished from basic searches about twelve months ago… There was a sheriff's department in Boulder… He worked out of there for a bit and then he set up a front for his work by opening, Trust Investigations. The PI company afforded him a certain flexibility and from there he and the people who recruited him have gradually been building an empire… From what I can tell, his boss was killed in action in a recent disagreement with some particularly unpleasant rebels formerly Lucian Alliance."

"I see, so Pete is now the lead… Have we got a profile on him…?"

"Yes sir, it doesn't say much for my taste in men, let me put that out there…" The general smiles at her.

"You have a good one now, that's what counts."  
"OK, so that being said… Our basic profile is that, Pete Shanahan exhibits a personality disorder, he may have sociopathic tendencies, he mistrusts any authority that he is not involved in, which was actually one of his key motivations as a cop, it's likely a power thing… Also he has a tendency towards suspicion in general. He is fond of alcohol but not dependent upon it. His taste in movies, food, hobbies and clothing is conservative, usually old-fashioned and reserved, he is willing to bend and break the rules he feels are not right, he also has a certain dependence upon humor as a coping mechanism which makes him socially awkward…"

"Great… So we are organizing some tracking teams, we aim to target them before they target us…"

"It sounds like a plan sir; I just have a feeling that this is not going to be as simple as it sounds."

"Nothing ever is Colonel…" He says and with that he lifts the handset on the red phone and the mission is a go.

A/N: TBC soon I hope...


	17. Leave it to Colonel Carter O'Neill

**A/N: Thanks everyone, many delays as work is very busy, but some progress at last... We shall see how it goes... I don't own or earn from anything Stargate... Not independently Beta read if there are mistakes hope they can be forgiven :) ~ x M x**

 **Chapter Warnings: None**

 **Leave it to Colonel Carter-O'Neill**

Sam sat in front of her computer. She had been steadily piecing together intel on the whereabouts of Pete and his team.

Best she could tell, they were working out of some kind of mobile unit, it gave them extra flexibility and it made them nearly untraceable… but nearly wasn't good enough when it came to the equipment she had to hand and before long they would have a confirmed lead on the current location of the new Trust.

Sam rubbed her belly. Not too long now in just under a couple of months she and Jack would have two little ones to look after and there was no way she intended for this drama to continue into the world her kids would be in. It was time that the trust was disbanded once and for all.

0800 hours – The briefing room

"Welcome SG teams, thank you for coming. This is a special mission. It is an earth based mission so we also have the presence of a US based IOA committee member Julia Stevens and Agent Barrett who some of you will have heard of." General Landry spoke. "I will now hand over to Colonel Carter-O'Neill to brief you." He nodded to Sam.  
"OK so the mission is, take down the trust, but to do that there are key points we need to hit. First is to establish their chain of command, who is really in charge. We have intel to suggest it is this man, Pete Shanahan, he is an ex-cop and my ex fiancé actually as some of you who know me may have figured out. Anyhow, sometime after he left official police work he was approached by someone representing the Trust, he joined and during a point of power vacuum, he was promoted to a leader, we don't know how high up, we suspect fairly high. He is a potentially dangerous man because his reactions are not predictable, but he has no military background, no specialised training beyond the police force. He has a weakness, his arrogance and his assumption that his way is the correct way. He is suspicious of people's motivations so if you come into contact with him remember that. What we want is to close on the location we have recently confirmed and quickly and quietly apprehend all the operatives that we can. From there we will begin taking down the infrastructure of the this new splinter group. I have prepared mission briefing documents, you have twenty minutes to read and evaluate the plans, after which we will begin to discuss the enacting of said plans, so any questions you have must be ready by that point. Thanks everyone see you in twenty." Sam finished and she and the General stepped into his office for a moment.

* * *

"Colonel, do you think that this mission has a real chance at success without collateral damage?"

"I'd like to think so yes sir." She nodded affirmative.

"Listen, I want you to take every personal precaution, stay on base, do not go out unescorted, I have assured Jack that I will keep an eye on you."

She smiled. "I know sir, I won't do anything risky."  
"Good because I believe Jack mentioned some particular torture techniques he is proficient in and I am not keen to experience them."

"Well I can understand that sir." She grinned. "I would not like to be responsible for that either sir."  
"On that note, we have three teams out there and two operatives from different organisations at play, we have to get them to work in a true unison. I am also expecting an operative from MI9 to arrive any moment. I propose one operative is assigned to each team."  
"Yes sir." She agreed. "Which agent is being sent from the Brits?"

"Well my notes say it is one Darra Herald. He caught a flight yesterday evening. His file says he is an extremely successful operator, proficient in psych-ops, he aced all his qualifications, has confirmed abilities both offensive and defensive. Has been honoured more than once for his work."

"Sounds like a regular boy scout… Any reason we should be concerned about his motivations?"  
"He was known to have been in a long-term relationship with agent Nite before her transfer to the SGC."  
"Ah… So, we need to put a watch on the interpersonal levels… Has he been informed of the anti-prior technology and that he will be required to wear a PEMS (Psy-electro-magna-shield) device?"  
"He has been informed and reluctantly agreed to it."  
"OK so no problem then… Good, let's see if he is here…"

* * *

The briefing room certainly had a plus one… There standing in the corner was a well-built man, about Sam's height, he was dressed in contemporary black shirt and trousers, his belt and shoes looked expensive and his dark hair was quite long and neatly groomed. He appeared calm and centred, Sam couldn't yet tell if he was also a cold personality. He smiled a slight greeting and nodded his head. Sam noted the PEMS (Psy-Electro-Magna-Shield) in pendant form just visible at the open neck of his shirt.

"Agent Darra Herald."  
"At your service. Are you Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill? Or do you prefer Doctor O'Neill…?" He asked.  
"I am she replied. Please call me Sam…" The she raised a brow in question.

"I read you file…. Please call me Darra." He smiled a little wider. "Quite the curriculum vitae you have…"

"I could say the same. You have three separate PhDs from Oxford…"  
"Ah yes… My file must have arrived also… Well we special operatives have to fill our minds with some kind of activity…"  
"Yes I suppose you do…" She nodded. Well, may I introduce you to General Hank Landry."  
"General this is Agent Darra Herald."

They then made the further introductions to all the present group.

Sam thought it was possibly one of the first times she had met a man so self-contained. Clearly this guy knew what he was doing. It almost gave her a cold shiver… Kya had been so warm and loving and pro-people but this guy was like a stone, neither warm nor cold just there, a strange presence in a usually familiar space. Even Jack who had been black-ops for years didn't have the impenetrable energy of Agent Herald, no wonder his field handle is 'Shadow' she thought. Kya's had been known as Night-Hawk because she was famed for working in people's dream-state and retrieving the knowledge she needed without causing damage in the conscious mind, Sam figured this guy must have received his for being like someone's shadow a steady presence constantly there in your awareness like he is a part of you…

"Well now that everyone has read the brief and the questions have been answered, the last thing that remains is to decide which Agent is with which SG team. I would suggest that Barrett goes with the military intelligence based team. Agent Stevens with the recon team and Agent Herald with the task force."

"Agreed?" Sam asked and they all nod their affirmative. "Myself and the General will be overseeing operations from here."  
**


	18. Back to School

**A/N: Slowly, slowly progressing the story...Sorry for mistakes, Not beta read. Thank you for your support and I do not own**

 **or earn from Stargate... x M x**

 **Chapter Warnings: None**

 **Back to School**

Cam sat holding his head.

"This much concentration hurts…"  
"Cameron it is not about concentrating, it is about letting go of concentration…" Kya said, waving her arms.

"I am concentrating on letting go…"  
"Oh dear higher power of some sort help us!" She said with great drama.

"What?!" He asked and looked sulky.

"I will ask Raven to give it a go." She said and left the room.

PJ walked around the corner of the library.

"How is it going…?" She asked gently. Cam looked up at her eyes looking tired and face in a frown. "That well huh?!" She laughed.

Over the last week Kya's sister had spent much time with them, she was good company and pretty much never phased by anything.

"I can help…" She offered.

"How?" He asked slightly suspicious.

"Well it involves you removing all your clothes, while dancing…" She said sombrely and he frowned. "… and drinking a potion that will possibly turn you into a frog… but it would help…" She said keeping a serious face. He looked shocked. Her face faltered just slightly.

"That is not funny!" He said and poked her ribs.

"Your face was worth it!" She said through a wide grin. "Oh come on Cam, it's not witchcraft or rocket science… It is natural… All humans are slightly sensitive; we each have strengths and weaknesses."  
Cam had to remind himself that PJ and the others had not been briefed on the Ancient matter. That was something that they had needed Kya's assistance to shield the others from and Kya herself had to shield what she may think until they could be briefed fully.

"OK, come here…" She placed her hands either side of his head. "Think about the first time you kissed Kya…" He followed her instruction, remembering the sweet taste of her, the red dress she wore, the way her perfume smelled sweet and exotic.

The next thing in his mind he saw PJ, it was she standing before him, her perfume light and floral, her dress soft blue, her kiss just a light peck on his lips. He was taken aback, it felt totally real not imagined as if that had been the memory and Kya was a dream. Then he felt his curiosity, she led him to a door and through the door they found a library. "This is my favourite space…" She explained, it is easy to bring you here… She sat in a chair and offered him to do the same.

"So I am in your mind…?"

"After a fashion yes… I am showing you a place I often think about, I know every inch of the place so it is easy to bring you to it… Now ask me a question… Let's see if you know when I am truthful or untruthful."  
"What is your name?"  
"Persephone Juliette Nite."

"Your favourite Colour?"  
"I don't have one."  
"That sounded truthful…" He said. "OK… Favourite book in the library?"  
"Sense and Sensibility." She said smoothly.

He couldn't tell if that was truth or lie.

"What is your favourite food?"

"Pasta…"  
"What kind…?"  
"You tell me?" She smiled.

He looked at her. "How?"

"Ask me again…"  
"What type of pasta dish do you like best?"  
Nothing happened at first, then, he heard her laughing softly in the mind-space.  
"It's a trick question. You don't eat pasta, do you?" She smiled.

"Well done, that was good." She said. "I and CC do not like pasta very much at all, but Kya lives for it when she is busy, she is a carb fiend."

"I noticed that." He said about his wife with a smile.

"OK so now see if you can find something in here without my prompting."

He looked around the space… "If I had to guess, I would say that this library truly is one that you know well… Maybe it has things in it that you love… Keys to your life… He looked around carefully… He saw many photos, they were mostly of the sisters or one of them with a friend or colleague, one of their adoptive parents. Then there was one, he hadn't noticed before, but suddenly it was there, PJ in a dress, she was young, maybe eighteen or so, and she was a lot more like Kya in this one, next to her was a man, older, maybe late twenties or early thirties. He looked down and saw a diamond ring on PJ's marriage finger. The couple were looking at each other fondly. Thomas Theo… Isaac Thomas… Theodore Thomas Isaacs…

"He was your fiancé…" Cam said gently and pointed to the photo.

PJ had tears in her eyes and the softest smile.

"Yes, actually he became my husband…" Cam went to ask what had happened then he saw it…  
"A car accident…" He murmured and she nodded. He could see her memories, they were heading along the road in the evening, heading back to the manor… A deer ran out and he swerved, there was fuel on the road he didn't see, she was in the passenger seat, he was driving, both were sober… He saw the deer, the swerve from her eyes, the pain… Blackness… Hospital… It was like his accident in Antarctica. He saw Kya, her gentle face, the first face PJ saw when she had awoken. The words she murmured after she had hugged her sister. "I'm so sorry…" Then the doctor informing her that Theo didn't make it through the accident. There was a tree… he didn't suffer long… Then the doctor explaining that she had been badly injured internally they had needed to perform surgery. She couldn't do an active job again she was lucky to have survived… He turned in the library space to look at her. She lifted her jumper to reveal a deep scar that went across her abdomen.

"Oh my god…" He whispered.  
"It's OK now… that was so long ago now, I was actually twenty then… He was twenty-eight… We'd not long been married, it was a friend's birthday, we stopped in to say hi on the way home, we knew we couldn't drink, but we figured just say hello and then head on… I often used to wonder, If I had just said I was tired, if we had just not gone… Or if we had left earlier or later… But it was how it was…"

"I'm sorry you lost him… You've been working alone in the library ever since…?"  
"Mostly, yes… The books are my comfort… not just the stories… the sciences and languages… I am so much better at this than the field work…" She smiled. "OK that's enough for one day. Let's go…" She held out her hand, he took it and before he knew it they were back in the actual library.

"PJ that was incredible, what was that…?" He asked not sure how he was feeling.

"That was what I used to do… I have this ability, to feel where people are blocking their allowance to the flow and I could assist in releasing those blocks… Of course, it was never a nice thing to be used by the organisation to manipulate people, so I prefer now being here where the books live, using my powers for good…"  
"I get that…" He said and noticed that she was trembling faintly. "Do you need some tea or something, that must have been quite emotional…?" He asked.

"Yes please, tea would be lovely." She nodded and he noticed that her hand went to her chest holding something on the chain that was around her neck.  
"The rings?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She smiled and wiped away a tear. "I haven't loved another since. Theo was my world along with this place… So, I get offers from guys, presents, dinners, you name it, but my heart still belongs to Theodore… I don't mind telling you, because Kya loves you so deeply and so I feel a deep connection to you through her."

"What about your injuries…?"  
"Like with you Cameron 'Shaft' Mitchell, time has been a great healer, the scars are there but not the pain."

* * *

Later that evening:

"PJ told you? Wow! I am surprised but very glad she did. Theo was amazing, we have all missed him, but PJ well she has never been the same woman since… I mean aside from her injuries which took months to heal, the emotional trauma nearly broke her… She hates cars, not that she will admit it, but she must mentally prepare herself for even a short journey. The surgery also caused a lot of visible scarring, she doesn't like to expose her physical body anymore." Kya was saying as they snuggled up watching a movie. The others had all settled in with an agreement that in the next two days there was work to be done, but another night of relaxing wouldn't hurt, it was after all their honeymoon. The fake them were at the Ritz lying in wait for any kidnap attempt.

Cam took a breath and then decided to broach the ex-subject…

"So you and Darra…?"  
"Uh oh… the ex-conversation… Husband of mine what has got into you…?"  
"I was just wondering…" He shrugged.

"Darra, is a few years older than me, we dated from when I was Seventeen, we loved each other… Like I said our job roles clashed… CC took a shine to him, she was around a lot more, he decided he would rather be with her… I said OK… Then he changed his mind… She got married… He and I got back together… Then CC's husband was killed in action… She is not like PJ, she didn't have undying love for her husband in the same ways… She sought solace where she could… One of those places was with Darra and I decided I would rather they both have their freedom and I have mine too… I came to the US for a fresh start and I found you." She said fondly.

He nodded acceptance and then she grinned.

"OK your turn, tell me about Amy, your high-school crush…?"  
"Nothing happened! Oh Gawd what did Vala say?!" He asked wide eyed. "After the reunion earlier this year we hung out once or twice when I visited my folks… I was too busy and she was an old fashion gal…"  
"OK well good for me… but a shame for the happy ending for her part…"  
"She found a new guy, big car, nice house, worked from home… She's happy."  
"Wow, well that is nice."

"Yeah…"  
"And what are these rumours that you and Caro went out?"  
"We did, it was just a few dates, we met during my rehabilitation after Antarctica, once I was recovered we went out a few times, it was nice, she is great but she's not you Mrs Mitchell…"  
"Well I am glad about that… Finally this sounds silly even to me but is it true though that you and Sam once went out? I haven't wanted to ask, but well something someone said…"  
"We never did… She isn't even the one that got away… I crushed on her from afar for years, I was maybe a year below her at the academy, she kept getting advanced into the next class because she is a genius, in fact we met because she came to assist our tutor in aerospace theory… I was bowled over by her, she was an amazing woman and most of us guys were macho posturing asses!"

Kya laughed. "She loves Jack so deeply, it's beautiful, I didn't really think there had been anything but I needed to ask as I have to say, she has a fondness for you, it is there the way she speaks to you, her gaze softens, her thoughts are genuinely affectionate…"

"Well, we stayed friends after the academy, usually we didn't see each other ever because of work but we wrote and shared what we could, which is not much when your life is classified…"  
"She recommended you for the X302 pilot role?"  
"Yeah, she felt bad when it went south but we all knew that the mission was possibly a one way…"  
"How did you guys end up on the same team… You are so closely matched in accomplishments?"  
"Truth be told, when Jack headed to the Pentagon, Sam wanted to transfer to be more flexible, SG-1 was due to be rebuilt and the original team were all headed to different places, I wanted to join SG-1, had no idea they were planning to disband the team… Frankly I had to do whatever necessary to get the band back together… Even if it meant not being a real leader but a co-commander, it would be better to work with them than strangers."

"Nice!"

"OK so the skeletons are out re the ex's and now it is time for you to tell me about your dreams… When you were a little girl what did you imagine, you wanted to be?"  
"I wanted to be princess of course and have a pony and a handsome prince, then that changed and I wanted to be kind witch who granted wishes… Then one day I woke up and I wanted to help people somehow, I wanted to make a difference… That was when our abilities began to really show and not long after we ended up in the manor…" She said and then. "What about you. What did little Cam Mitchell dream of being?"  
"Well mostly a pilot, because of my dad… but there were odd days when I thought about being a basketball player or racing big old muscle cars…" He grinned.

"It's nice, right? Having someone to share those dreams with… the ones that came true and the ones that remained just dreams…?"

"It's really great. I love you." He said and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." She replied and snuggled in closer.


	19. A Matter of Trust

**A/N: Not a very long one, I am working my way through slowly :)**

 **I do not own or earn from stargate.**

 **Thanks for your support, it is appreciated and apologies for spelling errors etc.**

 **Chapter Warnings: None**

* * *

 **A Matter of Trust**

Sam had tried her very best to get everyone working from the same page on the trust case, each team was slightly different of course, but all three had their merits. She was interested to note that Darra Herald was a very good operator, specialist skills aside, he had honed his abilities to read people down to a very fine science so much so that it was truly an art.

"The team are moving on Pete's suspected location sir. All operatives are in place."  
"Thank you Colonel, good to know." General Landry said as they walked along the corridor towards his office. "Get some rest Colonel you look tired." He instructed gently.

Sam was feeling tired. The babies were due any time from about a couple of weeks away, as the dates can never be a hundred percent… Jack was due to fly down soon… She was looking forward to going to the cabin for a few rest days with him, getting the alone time they needed to get ready to be parents to not one but two kids at once.

Darra focused in on the inconspicuous building in front of them. He picked up four or five different thought patterns. One was distinctly tougher than the rest, he was not a pleasant character, but this was not Pete… This guy was… well last name Kinsey… He recognised that name, hadn't there been a senator… There was also a female… and the three other males, one of whom was guarded… a little too guarded… Darra focused in further. He pushed a little harder. The energy pushed back, not fully human… Hmmm… He did a sideways exploration, around the thought pattern, watching the waves form, he snuck in between and found himself watching an interesting development, a second thought pattern in the first, huh… Then he realised, he had read the files, this man was suppressed, the guarded mind belonged to a goa'uld and the mind beneath was Pete… Huh a little unexpected… He scanned as much as he could, picking up little bits of information… Why did they want Kya so badly, was it her position in the structure of things…? He couldn't get a clear picture. Then he saw it, they wanted her to host a symbiont, the easiest way to get information from her… He recoiled slightly… OK time to fix this. First he fed back the information to the team, then he set about his attack, disabling the parasitic alien with a fierce mind grip, he neutralised Pete's mental activity. Once that was done, they set about the capture and successfully apprehended the five people.

"Good job teams, agents… Mr Herald I am impressed." General Landry says and shakes his hand.

"Thank you General, but honestly it is what we do."  
"Well we are very grateful."

"I would like to be part of the interrogation if I may… My unique skillset makes me a great 'bad cop'." He said with a laugh.

"Of course, please report to my office at 1500 hours for the briefing…"  
"Will do. Thanks."

Darra sat in the commissary, his mind numbed in a sense by the anti-psychic device, he drank a cup of cocoa, he loved coffee from time to time, but when you felt the need to cheer up and were far from home comforts then a hot chocolate could do the trick. He was reading through his notes when he was aware of someone heading his way.

"Hi, Mr Herald I am guessing?"  
"Your guess would be correct… But I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage there…"  
"Dr Lam, I am the CMO of the SGC, you saw my colleague as I have been on leave…"  
"Aaah, nice to meet you. Call me Darra?"  
"Nice to meet you too Darra, please call me Carolyn."

He nodded and gestured to the seat opposite. "Join me Carolyn?"  
"Thanks, that'd be great." She sat opposite him with her cappuccino and he didn't need psychic powers to see attraction when it was blatant, her eyes were practically devouring him, and she was rather attractive herself. "So your accent… it's very soft not English…?"  
"Irish… I grew up in England from age seven or so, but I was born in Ireland, a lovely place in the Waterford area."

"I see… But you have been in England since…?"  
"Yes and no, I travel a lot for my role… Been just about everywhere I can…"  
"Like travelling then?"  
"Oh yes… And yourself?"  
"Yes I have spent years travelling around doctoring in different lands… Loved Europe, I went there for a long holiday rather than work…"

"That's nice… So, speaking of new places, are you busy this evening? I was hoping someone would maybe show me the sights of this fair town…"

"I would love to show you around, it is very picturesque, plus there are some nice restaurants, a few bars, a bowling alley, even a movie theatre…"  
"Great well if we say seven thirty then and I will put myself in your capable hands…" He smiled what he knew was his most charming grin and she smiled back.

"OK then. Well I better get back to it and I hear you have a briefing in a short while ready to grill the prisoners…"

"Indeed I do. See you later, Carolyn."  
"See you then Darra."

The briefing was short a few do's and don'ts for the interview and interrogation process, nothing that Darra had not heard several times before.

The interrogation room had been arranged to his recommended style. The table was towards the far end of the room, there was none of the usual lighting effects, he preferred to work in the darkness, to psych-ops, the dark was your best friend, if you knew the darkness better than the person you were questioning then you could turn

the darkness against them.

"What is your name?" He asked the man, who was Pete Shanahan plus symbiont.

Silence… "Why are you here?"  
Silence prevailed. He had requested a very specific sound frequency be played at that point, it would disrupt the link between symbiont and human. In that time, he would be able to slip unhindered into Pete's mind.  
As he journeyed in, he discovered a lot of sinister information. There was a lot about Kya in there, everything including her pregnancy which they had thought had been kept secret… Something about her genetics… What information was he missing… Their plan was convoluted and while threatening not completely effective. The best part was that the five they had apprehended were the primary agents involved. The symbiont was trying to fight him through the sound waves, but it was not successful. He planted a new set of thoughts in Pete's mind an override code if you will. It would prevent easy access to any of the memories of anyone involved in the SGC or other organisations.  
-

Darra sat in the briefing room waiting for the General.

"Agent Herald, what can I do for you?" Landry asked.

"I was wondering what is the secret being kept about Kya's genetics. Therefore, CC and PJ's genes too…?"  
"Aaah we wondered how long it would be before one of you discovered about the Ancient thing… It is a long story, I will need to have a brief conversation with your boss and then we can talk."  
After a few moments, the General returned from his office and proceeded to explain the entire situation. Darra was surprised but not completely shock, he had long wondered what made Kya and her sisters quite so superior in all the psych-ops skills.

They talked at length and then Darra made his excuses.

"Thank you General, now I have a date to keep and it won't do to keep a lady waiting." He grinned and went on his way.

The General shook his head.


	20. A Meeting of Minds

**A/N: I do not own or earn from stargate, thank you for your support and reviews, not beta'd so apologies for errors...**

 **Chapter Warnings: None... unless you are Daniel/ Vala shippers which I am too but that doesn't work for this story :)**

 **A Meeting of Minds**

Vala, Teal'C and Daniel all spent excessive amounts of time in the gym, training because there was little else to do in the manor. It took days for Daniel to give in to his deep desire to visit the library. He had heard it was the place to read just about anything and everything on the paranormal, on celtic and gaelic legend, on all sorts of myths, the concepts of extranormal senses and experiences… Frankly the only reason he had stayed away was because he had heard Kya's sister pretty much lived there. He had yet to meet her, she had never been at dinner with the group, nor breakfast at the time they were and at lunch time she had people go visit her with something to eat so there had yet to be a meeting between them. Cam had been spending time with his wife and her sister in the library and Daniel had not wanted to seem like a nosy intruder.

"Hey guys, I think I will venture to the library today, Cam sad he is taking a break from learning about psych ops and Kya is going to take him around the grounds."  
"OK, sure, good… I mean libraries are pretty much the same on every planet, books, computers, more books, blah blah, so I'm sure muscles and I can find something more fun to do…" Teal'C inclined his head in a subtle agreement.

"Very-good Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran and I will find a suitable other activity."  
"Great." Daniel bid them farewell and went back to his room to change into a less sweaty more comfortable outfit.

He headed into the library some time a little later.

The room smelled perfect, the sweet balance between old books and furniture polish. The almost palpable essence of knowledge waiting to be absorbed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly just letting the feel of the place sink in.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" A quiet softly spoken female voice asked.

"Yes. It truly is amazing…" He answered before opening his eyes.

When he did open-up his eyes again, there was an angel before him. She had to be the cutest thing he had ever seen. Her glasses were a little askew, he noted he wanted to reach out and straighten them. Her blonde hair was ponytailed and wisps were flying out everywhere. Her eyes were the colour of deep blue cornflowers. She smiled a beautiful smile...

"Nice to meet you finally Daniel." She said.

"You too…"  
"PJ… well it's Persephone Juliette… but everyone calls me PJ…" She grinned broadly and held out a hand.

"Wow… You are not as much like your sister as I imagined…"  
Briefly he wondered why someone with a high percentage of the ancient factor would need spectacles…

"Ah well she and I are alike in many things, but our tastes are different and our appearances vary considerably."  
"You have glasses…?" I cannot help my curiosity.  
"Yes unlike my sisters… Unfortunately, overwork has lead me to the need… I just read too much. I love books!" She laughed.

"I see." Tapping his own glasses, he nodded. "Me too. Read too much… love books…"

"So tell me about yourself Daniel… I could peek inside but that would be rude, I want to hear your description of yourself…"  
"I am an anthropologist, Egyptologist, Linguist and Archaeologist… I majored in the Egyptology and obtained my first thesis based primarily on this… There have been various other academic achievements, degrees etc, certain moments of discomfort… and well I was married to an amazing woman named Sha'Re… but I lost my wife it was a kidnapping gone wrong shall we say and after that I have focused on my work… I do a lot of exercise to combat the amount of time I sit on my butt… I guess there is probably a lot more to tell but that about sums me up… What about yourself?"  
"Well, I have a PhD in Quantum Psychology, specifically in concepts of the effect of underlying thoughts and feelings within the unconscious upon conscious thought patterns… I have several degrees in various subjects, including metaphysics, psychology, the history of the para or extranormal, I like to study a lot… I have also studied a lot of quantum therapeutics… I used to love to dance… I don't do that nowadays, not since I lost my husband Theo, we were in a car crash, he didn't make it and I was left badly injured, it has been a long time but some scars cannot be easily mended… Anyway, I don't want to bore you with my life story, we have a library to explore!" She said in a falsely chipper tone, Daniel respected her direction change and before you knew it they were deep into exploring the wonders of this library which held some extraordinary, very rare gems of books that he was absolutely thrilled to see. They were thoroughly enjoying each other's company, so much so that they didn't notice when Cam and Kya came around the corner with sustenance…  
-

Kya took a moment to see how happy PJ was, she had a huge smile on her face, she was laughing and she and Daniel seemed to be animatedly discussing the book that was on the stand in front of them.

"So… Lunch anyone…?" Cam said lightly. They both jumped a little.

"Uh hum… Sure…" PJ cleared her throat nervously.

"We bring much yummy sustenance… Teal'C and Vala are busy so it is just us."  
"Great thank you!" Daniel said, somewhat relieved.

"So you guys having fun?" Ky asked.

"Yes, Daniel is so knowledgeable it is wonderful!" PJ enthused.  
"I was going to say the same of PJ" Daniel remarked.

"OK so you're both smart…"  
"Yes!" PJ said with a grin.

"And smarts are attractive, right?" Kya winked at her sister.

"Aaah geez and there I was thinkin my wife dun like her men good n dumb." Cam said in his best southern drawl. Kya laughed.

"Awe honey you are hardly dumb and you'd easily get a PhD in getting your arse whumped!"

"Why thank you darling, that's high praise!" He said with a laugh.

"Well… Shall we eat?" PJ asked with a hopeful grin. She enjoyed the funny relationship her sister had with her new husband it was refreshing to see Kya relaxed and happy, not so stressed out and uptight.

Kya felt relieved to see PJ interacting so freely with Daniel.

"Mmmm Coffee!" Both Daniel and PJ said simultaneously as they reached for the same cup, their hands meeting. PJ blushed and giggled and Daniel stuttered an apology, reaching for a different mug.

They enjoy their sandwiches with their cups of coffee and tea and are just getting settled into conversation about the next moves when the library phone goes.

"Hmmm that must be the boss…" PJ mused.

So far as Daniel and Cam had seen, the boss was a faceless entity that lived on the other end of the telephone and barked orders at a will & a whim.

"PJ speaking… Sure hang on… Kya for you…"

"Hello…?"  
"Kya this is General Landry, we decided to share the Ancient knowledge with your team, please feel free now to share that information."  
"Thank you sir…"  
"Also Agent Herald has successfully obtained the necessary information regarding the associate agents of the new trust, they are being apprehended asap. The agents in the Ritz caught one guy, yet otherwise so far the UK is quiet."  
"Thank you sir… Would you like us to head back?"  
"Not just yet, continue to research as much as you can on the history of the ancients on earth, we will recall the team when necessary."

"OK thank you sir."


	21. It's Ancient History: Part 1

**Oh my goodness hi everyone, thank you for being patient, we had a close family bereavement and a lot of stuff with that as you would expect and with all that work went a little mad too so here it is the first part of the next chapter I have been able to indulge a little holiday writing time so watch this space for more :) xx Mina**

 **Also I don't own anything stargate I just love it! Oh and yeah it is distinctly un-beta'd spelling mistakes and plot issues are all mine...**

 **Chapter warnings: None**

* * *

 **Recap: The story is deepening with regards to the ancient factor on earth and the trust is still being a proverbial pain in the butt to the good guys, we will have to wait and see what the next chapters have in store for them all...**

* * *

 **It's Ancient History: part 1**

"So how's it going?" Kya asked as she entered the library a few days later. She had left the experts to do what they do best, PJ and Daniel researching to their heart's content.

"Not as well as be hoped, but better that we expected…" PJ said looking up from a large tome. She adjusted her glasses. Kya thought something about her looked different, her lips maybe… What was it? Well either way, Daniel was good for her.

"Is Daniel about?"  
"Not yet…" PJ blushed and cleared her throat. "He was going to get some coffees and bring them along…"  
"Cool, well I won't interrupt your research for long…" Kya assured out loud. In her mind, she reached out to her sister, holding hands, she put out the thought that she was here for her. And asked her gently if she was OK.

 _Oh Kya it is so wonderful, just to feel a little again, I never thought I would meet someone like Daniel… after Theo I figured why bother… But Daniel is so kind and clever and he is thoughtful and generous… I really like him… He is the good of humanity…_

 _PJ I am so pleased for you, it is about time someone got you interested in more than just the books… Daniel is a good man, I know he has found it hard to commit since Sha'Re and he is devoted to his work just like you…_

"Good morning ladies…" Daniel said as he entered the room in a chipper fashion.

"Chipper… Cheerful… Who are you and what did you do with Daniel…?" Kya asked with a grin. He smiled, walking over to PJ, he leant down and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
"Hey Sunshine!"

"Hi!" She said with a wide smile.

Kya took that as her cue to exit stage right. "I will see you guys later, let me know of all breakthroughs please…?"  
"Will do." Daniel assured.

"Sure." Said PJ.

 _Just you enjoy yourself sis, I have never seen you so happy._

Kya sent the thought and a wave of sisterly love.

 _Thank you, I will._

All Kya heard was the sound of the coffee cups being placed on the table and then the rustle of two people embracing, their mouths meeting in a lip locking smooch of a kiss. She grinned, never would she have marked her sister as the naughty librarian type but she may have to revise that thought.

"Hey wifey… So, you skipped breakfast, we missed you, how are the babies doing?"  
"Hubby, I am fine. I went to visit PJ early; she is always in the library from 6am…"

"So you feel fine?"  
"Yes, all is well Cam, I am actually kind of hungry now…"  
"OK… Well they just cleared the breakfast dishes but let me take you into town for a little brunch and we can catch up on where we are at…"  
"Sure, that would be…" She didn't finish her sentence because she heard Raven's voice in her head. She held up a hand to Cam to reassure him.

 _Kya your sister CC has disappeared. We think she may be working with the people who have been chasing you, but she does not realise the danger she may be in._

 _Thank you Rave… We didn't tell her about the ancient thing… We thought she was a security risk…_

 _She was. The risk was there, we didn't see that that she has been working with them for months, she has somehow managed to shield it from us all._

 _What can we do? Do you want me to tell PJ?_

 _For now, I will leave it up to you how to handle it… When the time comes, take Cam, Teal'C and Vala, go and track CC, do not put yourself at risk._

 _I won't put myself at risk, I assure you…_

The communication is ended and Cam looks quizzically at her.

"Raven was using the private link to tell me about CC vanishing…" She explained as they headed to grab their things.

They went for brunch in the local village, Kya loved it and she had forgotten how close to Christmas it was just a few weeks, the whole place was aglow with lights and there were exciting things to see everywhere.

"Oh, Cam I am so sorry, if we don't get this sorted out we won't get to fly back before Christmas and we'll have to wait for the babies to be born here…"  
"We can always get beamed home at short notice..." He grinned a charming boyish smile.

"How about Christmas here… would love to do a normal tree decorating session and have a nice dinner…"  
"I am in, but maybe we can do multiple holidays….?"  
"One here… One there… One in orbit?" She laughed.

"Exactly!"  
They walked hand in hand from Maisy Daisies the café and Kya looked longingly in the window of a boutique home shop, there were so many beautiful things but the homely things caught her eye, the little cot blankets, and baby booties. She felt a wave of anxiety, what if their child was not just like any other baby, what if the significantly more developed ancient factor really did have a radical affect…

 _What you thinking?_ Cam asked in her mind.

 _Wow Cam I am impressed you are really getting the hang of this! PJ is an awesome teacher I never knew that! I was hoping our baby is as normal as can be… I just I spoke with Raven the other day at the check up and he thinks the little one is developing much faster that a normal human baby, he says that I may be full term two to three months earlier which means that I may give birth in as little as a few weeks… He said he isn't sure but wow I was so surprised, he said that CC has a totally normal pregnancy so why is mine different, she and I are sisters... I just I worry that they will come out and grow like the Orissi…_ I explain.

 _Kya this baby is born of love, even f the ancient factor has an effect, this child is not a cosmic force of domination like Adria, that woman was made to be crazy…_ He reassures.

"Come on then let's go get some baby stuff!" He says aloud and they head into the shop.

"I feel like this is frivolous with so much happening…" She looks pensive.  
"No way wifey, you are gonna have all the good stuff that pregnancy comes with shopping included, we are not going to go there with hiding out in the house all day and night!" He said and with that they went on a shopping spree, to which Kya was thoroughly exhausted she could only pick up a pair of booties the rest they explained to the nice lady that a guy would come by and pick up the purchases later, she didn't bat an eye, this was wealthy people central, having assistants for everything was normal.

Cam's cell phone rang just as they were getting out of the shop. "Mitchell here..."

"Cam it's Caro, we wanted to let you know Sam had the babies, two girls, born this morning at 7am, she only just made it to the SGC in time, completely lost the chance at a normal hospital birth..."

"Wow, tell them congratulations and send our love, we just went baby shopping..." They chatted briefly and he hung up.

He had been turned looking in the other direction to Kya at the lit tree across the square. He turned around to tell her the news and she was gone, there was no sign of her just the little bag with baby booties she had been holding.

"Awe sh..." Cam grabbed his cell again dialling the manor and taking off at a run.

TBC


	22. It's Ancient History: Part 2

**A/N: Next installment, I am hoping the threads are all finally tying in a bit more... I am not the most organised writer ever... Thank you for all those who are persevering in their support it is appreciated! I do not own or earn from the Stargate franchise and it's associated companies.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Touches on some subjects that may be emotional such as surrogacy and genetics, may cause some folks discomfort if so skip on, it will all be OK in the end of the story I assure but I needed to touch on he subjects to explain the history.**

 **It's Ancient History: Part 2**

It had been hours since Cam last saw Kya, she had literally vanished, there was no sign of her on cctv no cars were seen near their last known location before her disappearance and there was no lock on her personal beacon.

"Daniel, you stay here, they are sending Odyssey to grab me, Vala and Teal'C the Valkyrie is away for another week a least but apparently, the crew on Odyssey can put off their mission a few days to do a little earth based work."

"Shouldn't I go with you?"  
"No I don't think you can be of as much help there as here with the books, please Daniel find what we need and maybe we will find Kya."  
"OK, but Mitchell be careful, we don't know what you may be heading into and Sam is in the infirmary after the birth, so you won't have the back-up…"  
"We can manage."  
With that Cam, Vala and Teal'C grabbed their bags and were beamed on up to Odyssey.

Kya was in a very bright room, she could barely see for the light. There did not seem to be anyone there with her, she had just appeared there, without Cam and apparently, all alone.

"Welcome Alterran female." Came a disembodied voice. "Stand inside of the pod and the analyses of your foetus can be completed."  
Kya looked around her, there was an oval pod that glowed a soft lavender light.

"What will the pod do…?"

"The Pod scans for optimum structure, genetics and necessary qualities."

Kya did not like the sound of that, not if her child was half human, there would be natural imperfections, beautiful flaws and even some not so beautiful potentially… That is what made humans unique…

"What of imperfections?" She asked.

"Would you like to know or would you like us to erase them…?"  
"Erase what…? No… I don't want to go in the pod…"

"You must go in the pod." The computer said. "All mothers must attend one pod visit, it is enforced by the high council of New-Terra, to prevent any further incidence such as the Orii's evolution."  
"Where exactly is this place, where am I?"  
"We are far beneath the Ocean of New-Terra, in a vessel, one kept especially for the repopulation programme."

Kya had a very horrid feeling about this.

"Am I the only person on board?"  
"No, there are four warrior class Alterran men stationed in stasis pods, and one female of physician class. They are here to help me if one of the mothers has difficulty cooperating with instruction." The computer tone never changed once, the programme was as it was but the meaning was there, this was a non-optional aspect of an Ancient pregnancy…

"Computer, how long has this vessel been here?"  
"This vessel has been here Ten Thousand New-Terran years."  
"Have the others on the vessel also been here that long?" Even in stasis they would have aged considerably…

"This vessel is a New Star Birthing physician vessel, cloning capabilities are fitted in the matrix of my ship. Each body is renewed at a thousand years in stasis."

Kya sighed no hope there then.  
"Please step into the pod." The computer said in the same tone.

Kya moved towards the pod with suspicion. She stepped in and was engulfed in a brilliant lavender light.

"100% Alterran offspring, female gender. 99.5% perfections, 0.5% anomalies. Levels within acceptable deviation of the high council orders."

Kya was not understanding any of what she was hearing. How could she be carrying a fully Alterran child… a girl and what were these orders.

"Female Alterran mother do you have questions?"

"Computer yes… why is my child fully Alterran? There are no Alterran Men on Earth… New-Terra..."  
"Your offspring is not New-Terran, the foetus is Lantean." Kya tried to absorb this information.

"How?" She asked quietly almost to herself.

"On visiting the great city, you were gifted with an embryo. The Repositoria should have told you this, you are a Pandora, one of the mothers put in place to ensure the continuation of the Alterran people."

"So, this is not my child… not mine and Cam's… I am a surrogate…"  
"All mothers are surrogate, what an inefficient way it would be if you had to conceive and gestate and birth a child. The Lantean society were most efficient in this procedure, they developed the repopulation programmes, you are our first great success. You have three New-Terran weeks and 1 day left of pregnancy then we will bring you here for the birth, the child will be extracted into a grow-pod and be a fully functional adult in just a few New-Terran Moons."

Holy Hanna thought Kya. This she had not bargained for.

"Is there a chance this child could become like an Orii… like an Orici?"  
"All measures are taken to ensure non-corrupt genetics. Alterran and the later developed Lantean abilities are inherent in the DNA, however anomalous personality deviations cannot be predicted, the Orii became the result of a small deviation from the norm of a naturally evolved society, this could not have been predicted."

Kya sighed internally. So, she was incubating an ancient child, that was not she and Cam's baby at all, she guessed she had suspected and feared as much.

"We will return you now to your desired locale." The computer said.

Kya gave the location of a place close to the SGC, she saw no point in trying to get back from the manor to there, she needed the help they had a Stargate command.

"Sir…"  
"Yes lieutenant…" Cam said as he responded to the tech guy.

"We just got a lock on Agent Kya Nite, she is just outside Colorado springs."  
"Beam her aboard, right here." Cam ordered.

Kya felt herself dissolving. Oh, not again…

The next thing she was wrapped in two warm arms, hugged against Cam's chest with him whispering thanks and prayers softly into her hair.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Very long story… Make me a cup of tea and I will explain all…" She relaxed into his embrace for a moment absorbing the safe feeling.  
-

"This does not sound good Kya Nite." Teal'C observed softly.

"I know. I mean none of these plans ever seem to go the way they were intended and what is all this about purity, this genetics programme sheds a new light on the Ancients… They were extreme in their approach to eradicating the Orii… I mean I know they made a policy of non-interference since they ascended but one has to wonder what they did before they ascended or what all the ones who couldn't ascend did to ensure survival… Shit…" Kya felt awful, like the connection she had been building with their unborn child was severed… well it wasn't theirs so…

"Oh, sweetheart it will be OK…" Vala said reassuringly sensing Kya's distress.

"What was it like with Adria…?"  
"Well during the pregnancy it was pretty normal as I understand it… The birth was normal and quite painful… Then things changed very rapidly… She was programmed to grow very quickly…"  
"That is what they want to do with this child… My baby… Our baby… they are not really our child and I have no way to stop them from taking her…"  
"What if we stayed off-world for a bit… A non-ancient planet…?" Cam asked.  
"I don't know how far their reach stretches…" She said sadly.

"Listen… We will find a way." He reassured.

"Cameron Mitchell, the coms are flashing it is Daniel Jackson." Teal'C nodded to the coms screen behind Cam.

"Go ahead Daniel tell me it is good news…"  
"OK… Well I wish we could be certain… But here goes just some theories… Greek legend states Pandora was the first human woman born of earth and water, formed in that clay and shaped to be perfect, she was gifted with many talents, wisdom, beauty and etc. she was also made to be alluring to men and given a feminine curiosity… Pandora's box was filled with all of the abilities or gifts she possessed, the good of creation, plus all the woes, the darkness, the evil… The last gift of Pandora's box was hope."  
"Daniel where are you going with this…?" Vala asked.

"Well… Pandora was sent to Prometheus and Epimetheus the brothers forethought and afterthought… It was as a lesson, for stealing fire from the gods…"  
"Jackson… get to the point…?" Cam said impatiently.

"Well… It got me thinking… The repositoria said there were three repopulation projects… Eve, Lilith and Pandora… These are all mothers of society yes… whether it be through religion, myth, legend or fact… Eve had an apple of knowledge… her lineage could be potentially associated to such races as the Asgard and Tollanians…

Lilith was led away from her Eden by a serpent… Could it be that the Goa'uld and Tok'Ra may be connected here, the serpents in paradise… Not forgetting that Lilith was also held as queen of the Vampires in many stories implying a link to the Wraith who are a race we have yet to deal with the threat from… So that is leaving the Pandora project… So, we know the Orii were the fiery ones, could they have represented the stealing of the fire of creation… Were these Pandoras sent to ensure just the repopulation of the Alterran race or were they also here so the Orii would never get a hold on the universe…"

"How Daniel…?"  
"That we don't know and it is probably irrelevant, since we know the Ark of Truth works and Adria is contained by Morgan… But I cannot help but wonder… It seems interesting… The Pandora's Box references… I mean the wraith are still very much a problem, we know there are lots of psychic links involved there… Perhaps in the Pandora project they also allowed for a secret weapon against the wraith… There has to be a hope in there somewhere…"

"Keep going Jackson… We need to know and then we need to fix this entire situation… Right now, I am concerned for my wife not so much the universe…"

"OK well… The one thing we do know for certain is that all of the major enemies we have met have been trying to play god with each other and all races and ultimately lost, except so far, the Wraith who are not exactly playing god they are something quite different... We'll get back to it…" He signed off.

"This just gets better and better…" Kya says glumly.

"OK I think someone needs jello and ice-cream…" Vala says and grabs Kya's hand. "Let's leave the boys to dwell and we will go get some nice snacks and watch a chick flick in my quarters, come on…" Ky reluctantly followed her, knowing it would do her good.


	23. New and Old

**A/N: Next installment. Thank you for all those who are persevering in their support it is appreciated! I do not own or earn from the Stargate franchise and it's associated companies.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Touches on some subjects that may be emotional.**

* * *

 **New and Old**

Sam sat in the living room of the Cabin, she had one baby in arms and one in the cradle next to her.

"You look so happy!" Kya said as she sat down next to her friend and picked up baby number two resting them on the side of her own baby bump. Kya had been dropped off at the Cabin with a view to her remaining with Sam for at least two weeks, while Jack assisted the team in developing a plan to deal with the Ancient issues.

"Kya, it is going to work out, we will find a way to stop whatever things the Alterrans set in place. I am working on it in my spare time."  
"You don't have spare time Sam, you have sleep time." Kya said as she cooed over little Janet Jacqueline O'Neill and Sam laughed making little May Daniella O'Neill gurgle contentedly.

"OK well, let's say I can't help myself I need to keep my hand in with work or I go crazy…" She shrugs.

"OK well while we wait for these two gorgeous gals go down for their nap we can talk ancients…"

"I just can't help but wonder why now… I mean OK maybe if you hadn't gone to Atlantis… But before that… Does it ever occur to you that someone else must know who you are and sent you on this mission… You said you had been in training for years…"  
"Yes but I wasn't special, everyone there has similar gifts…"  
"Why you…? Why not CC or PJ…?"  
"Well CC had serious mental health issues for a while so she was in special therapy… PJ had the car accident and it changed her approach to life… I guess that left little old me as the prime candidate…"  
"What about you and Darra…?"  
"What about us…?"  
"You had a relationship that ended just before you came to the states…?"  
"Yes but…"  
"What if he was told to create the situation to end the relationship, what if the whole situation was manipulated by another being…"

"An Ancient…?"

"Maybe… You said yourself we know very little even with Daniel's recent finds…"  
"So you think the Manor is secretly associated with the Ancients… Or their descendants…"  
"I would seriously consider it yes… Think about it, it would also explain the Trust having such an interest in you…"  
"True. I had not thought about it like that…"  
"I think we seriously need to consider that they orchestrated everything to get you to Atlantis so that the embryo could be implanted and then having revealed your abilities to us they made it so you would be forced back to Earth and then they leaked information to the Trust t put you in a threatened position so you would go home into the arms of the people who are working for them…"  
"Gosh Sam, that would mean that since I was a child I have been manipulated to become the person I am…"  
"Yes but they didn't bank on one thing…"  
"What?"  
"You met Cam, you fell in love with a man who will stop at nothing to protect you…"  
"He is amazing isn't he…" She sighed. "I guess we need to dig deeper and find out just who is behind the whole thing…" They both looked down to see that the twins were fast asleep. "Apparently, our conversation was a little dull…" Sam mused. "They look just like Jack and Cam when we get on to an interesting topic with Daniel…" Kya grinned and placing them in the crib, they went to make a cup of tea and call the SGC to explain about their theories.

* * *

Daniel was still at the Manor with PJ. Kya had managed to get encrypted messages via PJ to Daniel and hopefully they would soon have some much needed information.

PJ looked very concerned when she approached Daniel.

"What's up?" He asked frowning slightly at her look of distress.

"Our adoption papers… They are faked…"  
"Huh?"  
"We were told that we were adopted by a family… Then when the time came they sent us here… We even have memories of those times… It's all fake Daniel… We must have been here since we were born… We really are different from all the others… Daniel… Oh gosh… I don't even know if we had parents… We were grown… We don't just have Ancient DNA we must have been born in that damn ship…"  
"Don't panic PJ… It may not be that bad…"

"Not that bad… Daniel they lied to all of us… All of the people we grew up around… Our guardians and teachers… How many of them new we were glorified lab-rats…"  
Daniel could see PJ was getting angry… He was slightly nervous he had never seen her like this. She was furious. Her anger was palpable the books were rattling, the ornaments began to shift around, she was turning red and her hands were shaking. She let out an almighty scream and Daniel ducked as two dozen or more books flew from shelves and hit the floor.

"PJ, calm down… you need to breathe, let me help you…"  
Daniel embraced her and held her tight she began to sob great wracking heaving cries as she collapsed to the floor. She was so bitterly disappointed in those she thought had loved she and her sisters, they had just been tools in someone's match.

* * *

Kya felt her sister's pain across the globe, she was so angry.  
There had still been no trace of CC though now it was clear she had sold her sisters out for a deal. The realisation about how fake their lives had been was pretty earth shattering and the foundations of their life purpose were being rocked to the core.

Kya wished she had Cam with her, she snuggled into his sweater and let the tears fall as she realised that no matter what, she would not be returning to her 'old life' in any form, from here out she and PJ would have to make their own ways with their new family and friends, their true family, and friends.

Just then was when she felt the first contractions.

"The baby... Sam... SAM! The baby..." She called out.


	24. Primal Instincts

**A/N: Next installment, thank you for your support :) special thanks dpdp for spotting my error re the twins in chapter 21 vs 23!**

 **I do not own or earn from Stargate or its affiliates. Not Beta'd but hopefully not too many issues.**

 **Content Warning: Moderately traumatic emotional moments related to birth may be upsetting for some readers (note: nothing too bad though).**

* * *

 **Primal Instincts**

"Jack, get Cam and get hold of the Valkyrie, we need Kya, myself and the twins beamed aboard now straight into the infirmary, Caro needs to be there too, Kya has gone into labour."  
Sam was practically panting by the time she had finished the call, got the hospital bag and the twins into their travel cot.

Jack acted fast, he contacted the Valkyrie and they made the transition fast. Kya was in the infirmary and on a birthing ball within minutes, she refused to lay down and was not going to give in to the nurses. A few minutes later Carolyn Lam appeared and was straight on the case, she checked all Ky's vitals and then began instructing people. Behind her appeared Cam looking slightly worried.  
"Cam we need to be in hyperspace… Please…?" Kya was asking him as soon as he reached her.

"I'll give the order." Sam said.

They were in hyperspace before they knew it and after an examination Caro looked at Kya.  
"I do not know if you can birth this baby safely, I think you may need a c-section…"  
"What no… no Caro… No c-section!" Kya stressed.

"Kya, I am not going to put you at risk! This baby is Alterran, not just that but an advanced Lantean child, we have no idea if the birth will be normal… The baby is large, and your pelvic structure is small…"

"OK… if things get bad, we can get the Valkyrie internal sensors to isolate the baby's life-sign and beam them out… But no c-section… Please?"  
"I'll consider it… let me discuss it with Sam, she will know if it is possible."

* * *

"Cam, I know Kya doesn't want this but we are out in the middle of nowhere hyper-spacing from place to place, it has been over 24 hours, she is showing signs of distress and the baby is sure to follow in that way… Valkyrie has tried to locate the baby's signature but it is too close to Kya's we risk damaging one or both if we try a beam out… I have no choice we have to take her into surgery…"

"I'll talk with her."

* * *

"Kya honey, you need a c-section… the baby and you are in danger…" Cam said as he bathed her brow and let her grip his hand firmly.

She looked at him, anger in her eyes, there was a flash of something and Cam took a deep breath.  
"Kya, I love you I know it is not what you wanted but let Caro help you…?"  
Kya let out a very strange sound it was near crippling, Cam grabbed his head, he was forced to back away from his wife. The birthing room had been set up in a side room of the infirmary which was fortunate because Kya had become extremely angry and no one could get near her.

* * *

"We need to get PJ on the long range comms…" Cam approached Sam.  
"We are too far away…" Sam said.  
"We need to do something, Kya is in serious distress, she won't let anyone into the room…" Cam emphasised.  
"OK let's go to the Asgard comms unit I will see if I can create a communication route…" Sam said with a frown, then I have to go check the twins, they are with a nurse.

After an hour of playing with the structure of the crystal comms unit, Sam managed to establish a link. They called Daniel on secure video link.

"Daniel… We have news…"  
"Kya's in labour, I know… PJ felt it… She was very distress herself, then she felt Kya's labour pains…"  
"Where is she…?"  
"She is in her room trying to communicate with Kya, but the link is strained. Kya seems to be exhibiting quite primal tendencies, she is very angry about something and keeps telling PJ that the baby is in danger."

"The labour is not going well, she is in distress, Caro wants to c-section, but Kya won't listen to anyone." Sam said with a heavy sigh.

"OK, I will speak with PJ and explain, see if she can reach out a different way to Kya."

Kya was frightened, she could feel the baby's growing distress, they were not like a normal child in-utero, they had been technically conceived in a lab and were supposed to have been born in a near identical lab… The baby was confused, it was reaching out to her for guidance, but she herself was afraid of the effect the birth was having on her own abilities, she felt too aggressive and on edge, the flood of hormones and different body chemistry was overwhelming, her adrenaline was maxed, something about the baby being afraid was driving her into an ultra-protective mode yet she knew she needed help… She could feel PJ reaching out to her across space and time, soothing her, but even her sister's gentleness was not enough to calm the primal responses.

"Sam I spoke with PJ… She asked can she speak to Cam…?"  
"Yes but…"  
"Tell him to meet her in the library… He will understand the message."  
"OK…"

* * *

Sam spoke to Cam and explained the short message from Daniel and PJ.

Cam immediately went to his quarters sat down and began to breathe deeply, reaching deep into his mind to find the doorway, there it was beyond the first kiss with Kya, the doorway to PJ's library, he opened it.  
 _"PJ…?" He asked._

 _"Here Cameron…" She said and he turned to find her in one of the chairs by the hearth._

 _"Kya's in trouble…"  
"I know… I cannot reach her, she is beyond me… But you can… You need to try again to communicate but this time in her mind and you must approach this exactly as I am about to explain…" She said softly and he nodded._

 _"There is a private link, I know Kya has shown you too… You need to access her mind via this link, she trusts that pathway more than all the others and the child has not accessed this path, but is creating a lot of noise on the other pathways… When you can see Ky's mind space, you need to assist her to receive you… She is overwhelmed and will fight at first, but you must persevere and when she lets you in, you must show her that she can receive the help she needs, Cam you cannot allow your own fears or emotions to come into this, if she senses them it will worsen the situation, you have to remain calm and neutral…"  
"OK… I can do this." He nods. "I was trained to be calm and neutral…" _

_"You love her, it is different…"  
"It is more important to do it because I love her." He affirmed._

 _"OK… I will lead you to the first pathway but from there you must go alone." PJ said and together they made the short journey to the private psychic link between them and Kya._

 _"Kya baby it is me Cam…" He said as he approached the doorway. Kya's safe-haven was a beautiful garden, she had shown him a few times. There had been a lovely gate and a beautiful swing-seat he recalled._

 _"Cam…?" A quiet voice asked. "I am so afraid, my body is out of control… The baby is in trouble."  
"Baby let me in?" He asked._

 _"I can't get to the gateway…" She said sounding exhausted._

 _"Just release the lock, I will let myself in…"  
She sighed and after a few more minutes Cam felt the walls holding him back drop away._

 _Once inside the garden he could see her, she was slumped against a tree, even the mental version of herself looked exhausted._

 _"Kya I am here, I am going to help you, remember what the midwife said about breathing, I need you to breathe with me really steady, in and out, then I need you to focus on the flowers around you, focus on the roses there." He said as he cradled her and she began to deepen her breathing._

* * *

"Cam has managed to reach her." Daniel reported. "You can send in Doctor Lam."  
"Thank you…"

"PJ sent a warning, the child is very strong mentally already, you will need to isolate them for safety. An anti-prior device should work…"

"OK, we'll find a way…" Sam nodded.


	25. A Special Delivery

**AN: Nearly there now we are getting towards the end of the first section of this story, sequel already in progress...**

 **Thank you for your continuing support :) Un-Beta'd but hopefully not too many mistakes!**

 **I do not on or earn from stargate or affiliated companies.**

Content Warning: None

* * *

 **A Special Delivery**

Kya was exhausted and elated in equal parts when a couple of hours later she was lying in a comfortable bed with baby in arms, with some miraculous work Sam had used the new version of the healing device to repair most of the tissue damage from the C-section cuts, but Kya had asked her not to do anything to the rest of her, she wanted to feel that she had just had a baby not feel just nothing. She was always someone who had wanted natural birth and though she did not have her wish this time, she hoped that next time maybe just maybe she would.

Cam watched his wife, she was holding their baby gazing with a kind of love rarely seen except at births, and he could not be happier right now, for no matter what some ancient computer said, this child was theirs, and the child was fast asleep, contented after feeding. Kya did everything naturally, she was communicating on a deep pathway with the baby, they were learning fast from her as she assisted them in gathering information together, the combination of heightened instincts natural in mothers with the Alterran-Lantean DNA seemed to be quite different to what they knew usually on earth.

Kya looked up at Cam, his face was soft and loving.

"I'm so sorry I tried to hurt you…" She whispered.

"It's forgotten, I know you were overwhelmed, I am just glad you are both safe."

"Where will we go to keep her from the Ancients…"  
"We'll take her somewhere safe until we can find a way to shield her from the Ancients. I promise I will not let anything happen to her…"  
"What about her abilities…?"  
"She can only use them in this room, we have an anti-prior type EM shield throughout Valkyrie, Sam rigged it up a short while ago."

"That woman is a universal treasure we should definitely get her a good Christmas gift! What day is it anyhow…?" Kya had no idea how long had passed, she was too tired to much care.  
"December 18th and don't worry we have Christmas covered, everyone is coming to Valkyrie, Via the Odyssey…"

"Oh Cam… Well it's not exactly what we hoped but it will still be Christmas!"

"Yes and hopefully by new year we'll have a way to save our daughter from her ancestors."  
"I was thinking about that… Didn't Adria have a personal shield from Celestis…?"  
"It was a crystal from the planet yes, it shielded her from harm from us though not from her own people…"  
"Did it shield her from other ascended races, like the Ancients for example…?"  
"We never got to find out, the Ancients never took an active role…"

"Oh…"

"Well… is it worth a try…?"  
"We'll think of something… I'm not too sure that Ori rocks are the answer but maybe you are on to something with the electro-magnetic crystal shield… I am not the expert though on these matters… Maybe Sam can find a solution in the original Asgard Core on Odyssey, it is much more comprehensive than Valkyrie's…"

Satisfied that no-one was slacking in their duties, Kya relaxed a little and felt her eyelids drooping.  
"Shall I take her a while, you can rest then?" Cam said.

"Yes please." She smiled and he placed a soft kiss on her mouth before lifting their daughter into his arms.

* * *

"She is beautiful…" Sam said as Cam sat with her and the twins.  
"Yes, she is…" Cam said and everything about him radiated adoring father. Sam noticed this and laughed softly to herself, just like Jack when he saw Janet and May, the big rough soldier types vanish and reveal a gooey marshmallow man.  
"What are you going to call her?"

"We haven't really discussed names…" He said and frowned a little.

Just then Kya appeared, Caro pushing her in a wheelchair, insisting she was not allowed to walk despite Sam's healing assistance.

"I have been thinking about her name…" Kya said brightly.

"Yeah?" Cam asked.

"I would like to call her Camille Carolyn Samantha Persephone Mitchell… After her father and three of the most amazing women who have helped her already… Sound OK?" She asked softly.  
"Sounds perfect!" Cam said eyes welling up a little, Sam and Caro were also teary eyed. "Well then our daughter little Cami, welcome to this universe." He said and kissed her brow gently.

* * *

Christmas was a quiet but important event, PJ, Daniel, Vala, Teal'C, Jack and Darra joined the crew, the General sent his regards but alas he was staying on Earth, Caro was happy though as he and her mum were planning on having a meal together just the two of them. Cassie had sent a video message, she was finishing her finals and was in no position to skip the planet for the next three months.

* * *

"She's a gorgeous girl like her ma…" Darra said softly as he and Kya drank chamomile tea.

Kya grinned. "That she is…" She said mimicking his soft Irish tone. "So, you and Caro…?"  
"Me and Caro yes, and by the Morrigan that woman has fire in her soul. She has me on my best behaviour that's for sure."

"I do love that woman, anyone who can tame the great Darra Herald is definitely a sister of my heart!" Kya laughed. "You hear that Cami, your uncle Darra has been tamed by your aunt Caro!" The babe gurgled in contentment and likely agreement, as they were in one of the lounges on Valkyrie there were devices suppressing all their abilities, for now at least Cami was like any other week old baby, her Ancient capabilities on hold and Kya & Darra were like any ordinary people drinking a soothing herbal tea and talking about ordinary things.

Cam came in to announce that dinner was served in the dining hall and they all made their way, Cami, Janet and May slept in cots at the side of the room.

"I would like to make a toast…" Jack said and all the crew jumped to attention.

"Calm down everyone at ease…" He smiled. "It is Christmas, we are all people, we are all here because we wanted to be, I know General Landry didn't make it an order for anyone.

"My toast is to friendship… We need it… We do jobs that few can imagine, we are asked to keep secrets and go through life pretending we are normal everyday people and sometimes it costs us friends… So my toast is to the friends who become family… And to my beautiful wife Samantha O'Neill and our daughters Janet and May, to our friends Cam and Kya and baby Camille, may we always remember that we have friends and family, so finally to raise our glasses to those present, those past and those to come into our lives… Christmas Past… Christmas Present… Christmas Future…" They all toasted and clapped and then tucked into their dessert which followed a huge roast dinner. "Special thanks to our Chefs for the day Cam and Teal'C you guys did an amazing job! Didn't even know you could cook…!" Jack raised his brows.

* * *

"Well Mrs O'Neill that was Christmas, Jack said as he and Sam tucked the girls in their cribs and then went to climb into bed.

"It was nice… Christmas in space…"

"Yeah…" He said and they snuggled up.

"I found a way to temporarily shield Cami from the ancients…"  
"You did? That's great…"  
"Well it is and it isn't…"  
"What is it?"

"Well last year we created a successful new stasis pod from a combination of Ancient and Asgard tech… If we stabilise her energy while we are out in space by placing her in a stasis pod, she won't be detectable when we go back to Earth…

"How long are we talking…?"  
"I don't know… That is why I haven't mentioned it to Kya and Cam yet…"  
"Yes I get that…" They lay there in silence for long moments.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow." Sam said and they drifted to sleep.


	26. New Year New Hope UPDATED

**A/N: Here we are folks, the penultimate chapter in this section...**

 **The story doesn't have a clear conclusion as such but I also haven't done major cliffhangers...**

 **I do not own or earn from Stargate or its affiliated organisations.**

 **Thank you for all your support and I have not beta'd this story so hopefully not too many mistakes.**

 **Note: The Epilogue that follows was written 8 years ago as I used to write chapters here there and everywhere not in order... I hope it will all eventually make perfect sense after the sequel is finished too...**

 **x M x**

 **Chapter Warnings: Moderate emotional themes**

* * *

 **New Year New Hope**

Sam sat in front of a tearful Kya. Cam was pacing. Everyone else was steering clear.

"It would just be until we can find a better solution…"  
"Suspended animation… Sam it's like a still-life support system I don't like it…"  
"Kya, I know you must hate what I am suggesting and if I could think of any other way… but the fact is the president wants to be able to use this ship for other matters and we cannot just drop you off on a random planet…"  
"Sam… Is it safe?" Cam asked, he was frowning again and had his serious soldier face.

"Yes, we have checked it with several lifeforms including humans and there have been no issues… All test-runs have been totally successful."

"Honey, I think it is our best shot… We can visit her from time to time she will be just in a facility an hour away from us…"

"Cam I don't like it, what if anything happens what if it goes wrong, what if she doesn't revive…"  
"Kya these are things we all think of as new parents, they are things that effect all parents… If you want her to have any hope of an ordinary childhood, stasis is her best shot… otherwise she will be found by the ancients and we don't know what will happen then…" Sam was very sincere, she reached out and rest her hand on her friend's arm. "I would not put her in danger, I believe in this technology."

"OK, OK… Let's do it… Can we spend new year up here first? I want us to see it in with our little girl before we place her in a pod…"

"It's fine yes, the Odyssey will bring the pod and the change of crew in about 5 days."

"Good… Well… I suppose it is settled then…" Kya stood up and Cam went to comfort her.

"It's going to be OK sweetheart." He reassured.

"I know… I just need a little adjustment time…" She moved to the door and with that they didn't see her for several hours.

She spent some time with Cami and then she went to the gym to walk off some stress on the treadmill as best she could. Teal'C found her there.

* * *

"Kya Nite… How are you?"  
"Oh T, I am feeling frustrated…" She sighed. "I can't work off the anger because I am still healing, but I just feel so damned annoyed… The Ancients were supposed to be good guys… Turns out they are all as power hungry as each other!"  
"I understand… When my son and his mother my first wife were at the mercy of Apophis, I felt helpless… I could not help them if I was with them as first prime and I could not see them if I left… I chose to follow O'Neill and his team because I believed in a greater good… It was that belief that go me through the frustration and pain… I believe you too can find the answers you seek to solving the Alterran issues, perhaps rather than activity some stillness would help… We could Kelnoreem… I know meditation is something you value…"  
"Teal'C you are amazing you know that… Yes please, I can't walk fast enough so maybe instead I can slow right down…" She smiled and together they made their way to the room allotted for meditation and prayer.

* * *

On the day that would be new year on earth they all had a little celebration, Kya and Cam wanted a good party before Cami had to have her sleep.

There was cake and Jell-O and even party hats, they made it a jolly evening and at the end of it they all said a happy new year to each other, even though it was weighted with a sense of anticipation and trepidation for the journey that lay ahead with Cami and the ancients.

* * *

The whole multiverse is a strange place thought Sam as she prepared the pod for little Cami. Valkyrie was heading to Earth now; the pod had arrived and the crew had changed and they were homeward bound. Sam would never have guessed that the ancients would turn out to be quite so shadowed, could their light really be as bad as the Ori's false light… Where they like this in all the realities? She almost dreaded to think their motives truly could be less than pure… Perhaps this whole thing was a big misunderstanding, the Ancients hadn't exactly intervened when they had been in trouble with the Ori, but that was supposed to be because the 'Others' had learned their lesson about intervening in societies that were developing. Sam supposed they would eventually find out.

Kya and Cam brought Camille to the room where the pod had been set. They had dressed Cami in a soft pink dress and wrapped her in a large soft blanket.

Kya was crying softly by the time they placed her in the pod.

"My baby girl, I love you so much! I am sorry we must place you in here. We'll wake you up as soon as we can…" She said and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Cami, we'll wake you up very soon, we are going to find a solution very soon we promise…" Said Cam and kissed his daughter's brow.

With everyone else having wished the little one well, it remained only for Cami to be placed in the pod.  
They placed her there and stood back. Sam looked at the sleeping figure as she set the computer controls and the liquid light enveloped the child, suspending her in the quiet sleep state indefinitely.

"Sleep well little one." She whispered.

Camille was fast asleep and unaware of the process, with the anti-psych tech active she had not been able to hear thoughts or perceive feelings at a deeper level and hopefully this would not affect her… Though at a deep level Sam knew that hope was like hoping for rain in a drought, of course this process would have an effect, how much of one they didn't know.

* * *

"What do you mean they cannot be found?"  
"It has been a month Sir, past the due date and the Alterran woman is not on Earth. She and her unborn child have just vanished. One of her sisters is also missing. The other is in our secure facility here."  
"This is simply unacceptable, I will not hear of this happening, you get them back, they are our only hope of success."  
"Sir…"  
"You may address me as Lord Thorne."  
"Lord Thorne, please understand we do not have anyone in that area who can assist us, there are no inside operators in the SGC and the IOA… Our best chance was to get Agent Nite on our side…"  
"You failed twice, your people have been, questioned, and imprisoned and if you fail again it will not end well for the original you Mr Kinsey."  
"Yes Sir."  
"I am giving you the opportunity to succeed Kinsey, your father never could reach the heights you are about to. The new Goa'uld factions are rising to power, we need those women if we stand a chance at dominating the multiple galaxies that we now have access to… With an Alterran Goa'uld we would be all powerful again like in the good old days… This operation has been many years in the planning, I am the mastermind behind three of the most powerful organisations in the galaxy, it is about time I reminded you all that without me you are no one, nothing… You would simply be just like specs of dirt in a very dusty corner of a very large canvas..."

The man's eyes flashed ominously and he turned to face his manservant.

"Lord Thorne… Forgive us…"  
"Kinsey, get out and just hope that I regain my composure before I see you again. Bring me those women, now!"

* * *

The team including Kya and Cam returned to Earth and Cami was secured in one of the R & D facilities in a very safe place.

Kya and PJ were shielded using a PEMS device from psychic infiltration, but they could not leave the mountain as there was no way to hide their Alterran nature and until they could find out what exactly was going on, they decided it was best. There had been no trace of CC since she vanished from the Manor and reports from there indicated that teams had seen operatives from a different organisation wandering around the area.

Life went on as usual for a while.  
Sam and Jack tried to spend time together with the twins and at the same time Sam began working on a way of masking Alterran DNA from the Ancient scanners.

She tried various different ideas, nothing seemed to work until one day she had a very ingenious thought.

"I have the answer!" She said as she headed into Daniel's office where he Kya and PJ sat researching. All three looked up.

"I don't know why it didn't occur to me before… Kya or PJ you should be able to sense the signature of the ZPM like tech that powers the star drive on that underwater ship… if we can take the power core out then we can disable the computer… All we need to do is find it… That would at least remove one major threat from your lives…"  
They look at her almost slightly shocked at the simplicity of the plan.

"Valkyrie could beam it out if we can locate and lock on to it…"  
"My goodness… That could work…" PJ said.

"Sam that's amazing!" Kya said.

"Well don't hold me to it yet, but I hope it is amazing and that it does work… I need to run it by the general and see what the people up top say…"  
"Sam…" Daniel piped up quietly. "I think I know where the ship is…"  
She looked at him a little surprised.

"Where Daniel?"  
"Well my research takes me back to Celtic myth again and to the Northern myths especially there are references to Gaelic and Celtic names for places and different dialects of Ancient, but my understanding from what I am reading is parts of it can be accessed through the bodies of water in Great Britain… But the whole vessel if it anywhere near the size as the vessels that carried the Atlantis colony it could be the size of half of Europe… We know there were Ancient places beneath the Tor in Glastonbury… It is making sense… My guess is that it reaches at least down to Greece… Hence the myths of Pandora, the all gifted…"

"Daniel if this is true then…"  
"I know…"  
"Well then what are we waiting for…" PJ said.

"Let's go, I want to convince the people up top!" Kya said.

* * *

One month later, on board Valkyrie, orbiting Earth.

"Preliminary scans indicate a network of Ancient technology that is somehow beneath most of continental Europe…" The technician reported.  
"What type of shielding masks it?" Sam enquired.

"Not something we have seen before…"

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't succeed. Kya anything you can connect with…?"  
"No… this is all strange, it is like the PEMS device won't let me remember…"  
"If you remove it, you should have some time before the Alterran sensors pick you up… Just a few minutes but maybe it is enough?"

Kya removed her necklace and very tentatively masking out all mental chatter she reached for the memories that the repositoria had awoken in her genetics.

"May I use the console…?"  
"Sure." Sam nodded and the tech moved.

Kya's hands flew across the keys, she adjusted various scanning frequencies, her focus was absolute as she input new parameters for their search.

Before Sam could blink there was an image on the screen.  
"Here is the core." Kya said. It looked to be somewhere deep beneath the English Channel, an octagonal room with a containment for a small star-drive.  
"We need to isolate this section using these frequencies, then beam the core off the planet."  
"OK we'll give it a go." Sam said and the Tech began to follow Kya's instructions.

"Ma'am we are ready to beam."  
"Go ahead." They input the command and the entire energy core was dematerialised and rematerialized in an Asgard design forcefield beyond the Valkyrie's orbit.

"Well that is the ship problem solved." Sam said. "Massive power cuts."  
"Go team!" Kya said excitedly, she couldn't wait to get back and wake up Cami from the pod.

"I get the feeling this isn't at an end though…" Sam said.

* * *

 _A few weeks later:_

 _All was well, at least for now, the SGC was running normally, the IOA had gone back to their business and MI9 had not been in touch any more._

 _Vala and Teal'C were on vacation to a planet that she swore had great weather all year around and no fishing…_

 _Jack and Sam had gone with the twins to San Diego to visit her brother and family with Cassie who had aced her finals joining them soon._

 _Darra and Caro were still dating and he had found a mission in the US which helped._

 _Daniel and PJ had returned to England and where talking about a nice house together._

 _Cam, Kya and Camille had moved into their new place. Cam had his picket fence family home at last with a basketball hoop, Kya had her baby, her husband and her dream kitchen, and Cami had everything an ordinary baby girl could need…_

 _Meanwhile:_

 _Lord Thorne was an angry man, he was not patient. So far, the remaining two Nite sisters evaded him still and there was no sign of the child. He needed to find a new way to get what he wanted and after taking his wrath out on the people working for him, well, he need some new employees too…_


	27. Epilogue UPDATED

**A/N: The Final Chapter in Part One of this Story, there is a sequel in the works... :)**

 **Thank you for all your support... I may yet tweak this chapter a little we shall see... It was mostly written a while back... I wanted Daniel to have a happy ending feel!**

 **Un-beta'd, hope not too many errors...**

 **Chapter warnings: None**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Some Months Later:

"Hey Sam, Jack! Or should I say the now fully official Mr and Mrs O'Neill two L's. Congratulations guys it was a beautiful ceremony!" PJ hugged them both warmly, she hadn't seen them for almost a month, she had been able to be at the renewal of vows ceremony they had held in order to have a public wedding, but she had needed to leave for work urgently on the first available flight so she had missed congratulating them fully, then they had been on honeymoon, and the twins had been staying with Cam and Kya.

"Thanks PJ, so this is home for you and Daniel?" Sam asks wheeling her suitcase to the side of the hall.

"Yes, welcome to Little Brookfield." PJ gestured around her to the small but very well put together country house, it was delightful.

Jack did his usual rocking back on his heels and hands in pockets gesture.

"So where is Danny Boy?" He shrugged his shoulders up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"Reading in the Library... as if by way of a change..."

"Library, now is it?"

"Yes, where the books live… You would think he had enough of those in his study but no…" She smiled fondly, unconsciously twisting the ring on her wedding finger.

"Thank you and where would that be?" Jack gestured, amused that his friend had gone from a one bed apartment to this place.

"Take the French doors, third door on the left down the hall..."

"Thank you see, you ladies later."

"See ya Jacky." PJ says with a grin.

"Bye honey, see you soon." Sam says and the girls are left to chat.

* * *

"So, how's marriage to Daniel?"

"Oh, you know not bad... he snores... he drinks from cartons and he needs a truck load of coffee... aside from that he's wonderful... I love marriage! And I just found out I'm two months pregnant... so how's marriage for you?"

"Wow congratulations! And it is great, even better now its official everywhere! I love him so much, he doesn't drink from the carton or snore, but I do have to share my bed with a pair of Homer Simpson pyjamas... and he insists on using the phrase snuggle... aside from that it's good… So have you told Daniel about the baby?"

"Not yet... shall I at dinner tonight?"

"Good plan." They settle in the kitchen and PJ puts the kettle on for tea, a marvellously English concept.

"So, Sg-1, are coping without you and Jack and Daniel... Cam and Teal'C are coping with yet again the assistance of Vala and ye gads another newbie?" PJ enquired.

"Ya... funny isn't it but the newbie is Cassie and she's not only a great doctor but she'll be a great team member too."

PJ pours the tea and gets out some chocolate biscuits. Sam smiles at the motherly gesture.

"Funny... you know... I cannot believe it has all worked out... Seems like we are as close to normal as could be…"

"Yes but I reckon we have a way to go… Things may have been quite for a few months but that doesn't mean it's done… I hope we can deal when whatever happens..."

"It will be fine... I mean with Jack as the official overseer of Galactic Security, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Trust me... don't go there!" Sam smiles and they head off for the house. PJ just shakes her head.

They enjoy their tea and talk of ordinary things.

* * *

"Well Space Monkey how does it feel... what is it nearly fifteen years I've known you now and really I did not see you settling down... you know after Sha're." Jack and Daniel sat drinking whisky and talking of manly things.

"Well Jack I could say the same of you after Sara but we've both been lucky..." He smiles warmly and looks at the photo of PJ that rested on the desk. "She is my muse…"

"I feel the same about Sammy…"

"You know PJ is pregnant, she hasn't told me yet… Wonder when she will?"

"Oh I'd say at dinner, call me psychic... but women always share things at dinner, it's good they have each other… Sam was talking about a third baby but well we are getting on a bit…" They both laughed at Jack's tone, then thought of their wives, they had bonded over so much, they were so different, but PJ's thirst for quantum understanding and Sam's desire for knowledge blended the two women instantly, Sam was from a world of unexplored science and new theory and PJ from a world of miraculous potential, both were extremely intelligent with a love of books and a hunger to know what makes the universe work.

"So… You got beer...?" Jack quizzed.

"Sure..." Daniel said and they headed in search of the fridge.

* * *

"Here's to us, to friends, to fathers and to finally settling for the right kind of love..." Daniel toasts. As they sit at the table for a delicious meal prepared by PJ and Sam.

"Cheers Danny Boy... here's to that and the Stargate coz I'd be nowhere without that gate!"

"Jack, do you think things would have been that much different if Kya had never walked into O'Malley's…" Daniel asks with a considering look.

"Oh, maybe but hey it's all relative right... Just ask Carter... uh I mean Sam..." He grins.

"Old habits die hard huh?" Daniel asks.

"Something, like that..." He smiles and Daniel shakes his head.

Sam and PJ glanced at each other and laughed, they had so enjoyed the idea of telling the guys about PJ's pregnancy but it had been obvious that they knew already.

Later as they sit around the TV awaiting the DVD that Cam had sent to play they reminisce:

"The last eleven years have been really great... I mean I guess sure some things are a bit different, it took me ten years more to find PJ and there have been mistakes aplenty on all fronts but really I think we've done pretty well for ourselves..." Daniel muses.

"I know what you mean Daniel, I think so too..." Sam says with a smile.

* * *

They play the DVD…

"Hey guys this is the Mitchell family, plus one or two additions... T say hi..."

"Hello. I hope you are all very well." Teal'C can be seen making a formal nod, while raising a glass of orange juice in a salute.

"Vala, say something anything... Be nice!" Cam commands fondly.

"Miss, you guys a lot... what, do you think of the hair... is red my colour? I promise to behave myself as much as I can..." She is relaxed out on a sofa with her feet up and her newly red striped hair fanned around her.

"Okay Ky now you..."

"Hey guys this is Mrs. Kya Mitchell, hoping you are all well, I have some great news…" The blonde woman was smiling radiantly, she was very much like PJ but more, curvy, and her eyes were very bright blue. "I am two months pregnant, it is twins! Congrats on your marriage Daniel, PJ we look forward to seeing many little Jackson's..." She grinned. "Cami is coming on in leaps and bounds literally and they have all been getting along so well! Sammy the kids are great, oh you should see little Janet, she has grown so much, very cute. May is a little quiet she misses you... Love you guys." She blows a kiss. Cam pans the camera over the cot where the twins and Cami all sleep, "The angels are fast asleep" he says then moves on to Cassie.

"Okay now you Cass..."

"Hey guys, I just became part of Sg-1 as you know and it is actually quite labour-intensive... more so than I first would have thought... totally have even more respect for you now. Congrats on the nuptials sorry I couldn't make the service I was called to do a shift at the USAF hospital... I hope to be over to see you guys soon." Cassie's hair had been cropped to a funky bob from a plain long style and her eyes seemed to shine brighter, she looked confident and full of excitement.

Cam panned the camera to himself. "Oh, yeah as for your camera man Cam Mitchell, I'm doing just great as you can see by my grin. I have a beautiful wife and daughter and enough friends to take on the enemies all over again." He smiles broadly and gathers his wife into a hug. "I just wish the same love and happiness for you guys, take care. This is the Mitchell crew over and out." They all wave.

"We love you!" They intone.

* * *

The video ends and they all feel tearful.

"Wow, I miss them!" Sam says and wipes a tear from her face.

"Me too..." PJ openly sobs into Daniel's shoulder. "Kya and I are both two months along..."

"Hey you gals will have all of us in tears." Jack chides teasingly.

"Hey I resent that, it's just our kids are there and our best friends and we miss each other..." Sam said.

After some more reminiscing about old times and cups of coffee (cocoa for PJ) they are all tired out.

"I'm gonna have an early night, I'm pretty tired..." PJ says and yawns.

"Yeah me too let's leave the boys to chat..." Sam agrees.

"Come on I'll show you the rest of the house before bed."

* * *

PJ gave same a tour of the house, the outside of the house was quite lovely thought Sam, there was a veranda all the way around except for one corner which had an octagonal conservatory, with a beautiful solarium styled roof. The weatherboards had been painted cornflower blue while the railings, doors and window frames were white. In the twilight the beautiful garden had a certain simple magic to it, a touch Sam new came from PJ's dedication.

Inside as well as the living, dining and kitchen rooms which were painted in neutral tones with warm accent colours, there was both the library which Sam had glimpsed earlier and Daniel's study which were effectively decorated with floor to ceiling books. The room that would be the nursery was empty but Sam could see design magazines and tester pots of paint around… The bedrooms where lovely the master bed was luxuriously decorated with warm tones and lots of soft light and luxurious fabrics. The smaller guest rooms were pale shades of pastels each highlighted slightly differently… The main bathroom was purely simply gorgeous with a huge tub and full size shower and twin sinks, everything added no shortcuts it was all marble… PJ then opened the door just to the side of the conservatory, the sun room itself was clean and clear of stuff & simply had a table and four chairs, with an orchid or two, with warm lights hung to light it up… The door beside it led somewhere else and Sam was curious, it was not immediately obvious that there was another room to be seen, she followed PJ up the spiral stairs and found that they were in an amazingly beautiful space, it was full of special things, crystals, candles, incense, and all around where soft blankets, cushions and soft seats, the walls were draped in fabric and the ceiling covered with beautiful shimmering organza that was lit from above by twinkling lights… Sam opened her eyes wide and inhaled in awe… This space was uniquely PJ, the softness the peaceful quality, she smiled… "So, this is where you come to get some peace when Danny is on a roll then?"

PJ laughed and nodded, "You could say that… This is my haven but it is his too when he needs it, we spend a lot of time nested in here together… It is the most important part of the home for me apart from the garden, it's a sanctuary."

They spent a few minutes talking and when both began to yawn again, they headed downstairs and PJ showed Sam to the large guestroom, it had a good-sized bathroom and a beautiful view for the morning hours, the bed was a large four poster in dark wood and it looked really old, figures maybe it was an heirloom or a lucky find in an antique store.

"It was Catherine's… She left it to Daniel along with a bunch of other items actually that never made it out of storage until now…" PJ clarified as she answered the unasked question.

"Oh… it's beautiful. The whole house is PJ, you guys have literally worked a miracle on it, such a difference…"

They lived in a house called Little Brookfield it was in the countryside of England on the Surrey border, about an hour from the Manor. Sam felt a little sad that there was such a distance between them all, but Daniel had been offered a great job at the Manor and it meant PJ stayed close with her roots.

* * *

 _Sam just couldn't help feeling that this portrait of tranquillity was too good to continue, it was like_

 _the other shoe had yet to drop on the ancient situation. She climbed into bed and went through the_

 _events of the last 18 months, it was pretty darn crazy… She and Jack married with twins, Cam_

 _married with a baby and another on the way, Daniel married… Teal'C and Vala casually spending_

 _time together, even Caro dating and Cassie threatening to bring a boyfriend on her next visit. She_

 _took the locket from around her neck, in the soft glow of the bedside lamp she looked at the two_

 _images, one was of her mum and dad, one of Janet Fraser with a young Cassie. "Wow Jan, I never_

 _would have imagined life turning out this way… I just get the feeling though some bad guy is waiting_

 _in the wings… I mean I hope we really did get rid of the last Baal… And whatever the Ancients planned well_

 _I just don't know..."_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN A SEQUEL SOON**

x M x


End file.
